A Vampire World
by SickYaoi
Summary: CROSSOVER D .Gray-Man/Vampire Knight. This is also in crossover section. Warnings for YAOI, BOYxBOY, POSSIBLE YULLEN, LAVEN, ZEREN. Allen wakes up in a world he is unfamiliar with, the people he knew aren't themselves. Will Allen be able to understand the strange events going on at Cross Academy, or will he loose his mind trying?
1. Pleading Insanity

**A/N: Sorry for posting this without it being in the crossover section, however not many people look there for this type of crossover. I've acquired a new sense of writing and I want to share it with everyone! Please enjoy and yes this is also in the cross over section just named The Vampire Sin.**

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I recently rewatched Vampire Knight and was disappointed with the lack of crossovers for D .Gray -Man! So here is my own little concoction. Please enjoy!**

 **Sorry for image, it's the only one I could find!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pleading Insanity**

* * *

Allen felt his head, slightly uneasy with the faint feeling that washed over him. He heard a grunt from beside him, causing his eyes to flash open. Cobalt eyes peered into his. Kanda? "Who are you?" The man asked Allen.

Allen stared up at Kanda, his eyes soon investigating the other faces. A man with short brown hair wearing a white uniform matching Kanda's, he tilted his head.

"Are you alright? You seem to be out of it. Zero... would you mind if we take him to the headmaster?" The man Allen assumed was Zero had slightly grayish hair and only made a disappointed grunt. "I don't care what you do."

A girl pushed past Zero and knelt in front of Allen. "Hello! I'm Yuki! Are you alright? I saw you fall off the gate.. I'm not sure what you were doing but you must be lost. This is Cross Academy."

Allen's eye's widened. "C-Cross? M-Master Cross? Are you certain?" Yuki raised her eyebrow. "Aha.. You must of hit your head pretty hard. Cross is my father, Kaien Cross... But we just call him headmaster."

Allen was slightly relieved as his eyes drifted back to Kanda. "Kanda! What are you doing in those clothes? We have a mission!"

The man's eyes widened. "Excuse you?"

Allen froze. "W-What? Is your name not Kanda? I'm sorry.. you just look like someone I know." Yuki gasped. "His name is Kanda! How do you two know each other?"

Allen sat up and smiled. "We both.. work together."

The man who seemed to be in charge raised his eyebrow. "Work together? Doing what?"

Kanda glared at Allen. "I don't know what he's on about, I haven't met him before in my life." Allen glared. "Listen here BaKanda! We have a mission and I won't put up with your games. Last time I checked you hated wasting time. So lets get going."

Allen stood up and dusted himself off as he tilted his head to Kanda. "Are you listening? Komui's not going to be happy hearing you were dressing up.. though I bet Lavi would love to hear about it."

Allen was going to do whatever it took to get Kanda going. "KANDA!"

The man only stared at Allen with a confused expression. "Maybe he has a concussion Kaname.. we should take him inside."

Yuki stared between the two. "He knows Lavi too?" Allen froze. "You know Lavi? I thought he was on a mission in Italy with Lenalee..?" Kanda didn't dare speak as Zero made an annoyed grunt. "How do you know the students here?"

Allen stared at the tall white haired boy near him. "Ehh? I don't know the students here. I know of my teammates and that's about it... Kanda this isn't funny! The akuma could be taking off with the innocence or alerting the Noah!"

Kaname stepped forward. "We'll deal with him Yuki, Zero.. If you wish you could accompany us back to the headmasters office, however I do believe you have class right now." Yuki slapped her face. "Come on Zero we're late!"

She grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards the large building. Allen gulped, completely confused by Kanda's actions. "K-Kanda.. what's going on?"

Kanda turned and began walking towards the building as Kaname gestured Allen to follow. Allen nervously began walking, unsure of what was happening.

Soon after walking for what seemed like forever they were in an office and Kaname was explaining the situation to a man with a ponytail. Kanda stood on the side of the room, occasionally yawning. They were both glaring at each other.

Allen's glare fest was interrupted when the man with the ponytail stood up. "Hello.. What's your name?" Allen slightly stepped back. "Uh.. Allen. Allen Walker."

The man nodded. "I'm the headmaster of this school, I see you know Kanda?"

Allen nodded. "He's my teammate.. Though uh.. I'm not sure what's going on.. May we leave? We have to get back home or we'll miss the train."

The headmaster smiled slightly. "Kanda do you know this man?" Kanda stepped forward. "No headmaster Cross. He seems to be suffering from a head injury.. though I don't know how he knows mine and Lavi's names. He did mention Lenalee's as well."

Headmaster only smiled. "Ahh... Kaname can you sense anything from him?" Kaname shook his head. "He seems to be just an ordinary human."

Allen groaned. "Of course I'm not an akuma! I told you I fight them. I'm an exorcist of the Black Order and I demand you let me and Kanda go."

Headmaster Cross raised his eyebrow. "You fight demons?" Allen shook his head. "They aren't the demons you're thinking of, they are souls trapped in humans bodys.. As exorcists Kanda and myself possesses innocence. We use it to destroy akuma and save their souls from being destroyed.

"They kill humans. They are nothing but weapons unless we save them. That's why you have to let us go.. if you have Lavi and Lenalee please let them go too. I don't know what you are, but you aren't akumas.. so.. please."

Allen bowed, slightly annoyed Kanda was being a pain in the ass about it. "Hmm.. And what do you use to kill these.. weapons?"

Allen looked up and smiled, thankful he could prove himself. "My anti-akuma weapon." Allen held up his left hand and took off his glove, his mouth fell open. "M-My innocence!" Allen ripped off his shirt and examined his arm.

"M-My arm is.. normal?! How!? Do I have a red mark on my face!? Can I see a mirror please!?"

The headmaster was staring in shock but nodded as he pulled one off the wall. "Uh.. here?"

Allen jerked it from the headmasters hands as he stared in horror. "M-My curse? Why is my hair still white?!"

Allen was about to vomit, what happened to him?! He was an exorcist wasn't he? "N-No.. this can't be.. I- I'm.." Allen looked up at the headmaster as tears streaked down his face. "P-Please.. I.." Allen collapsed on the ground.

What was happening..? Why was this happening? Was this some sick joke Kanda and Lavi were trying to pull?

The headmaster sighed. "Allen you said? Do you have any family?" Allen looked up and wiped his eyes. "N-No.. m-my adopted father died.. a-and master h-he's missing.."

The headmaster nodded. "Would you like to stay here then? Until you find out what's happening?"

Allen nodded, still fighting the tears that stained his cheeks.

And so, that was how Allen was introduced to Cross Academy, completely unstable and unsure of how to live. Will he survive this hell? Or will he die trying?

* * *

 **Sick-San: BLAHAHAHA, tell me you fat chicken nuggets how this went. What yaoi paring should I do!? I want it M-rated so please give me some ideas.**

 **Kanda: '_'**

 **Allen: Ehhh! Why am I insane?**

 **Sick-San: It's something that will be revealed in time. Please be patient and enjoy the story.**

 **Zero: ... Is he a vampire?**

 **Sick-San: I haven't decided what Allen is. However I am sure he'll find out about vampires in no time!**

 **Kaname: He won't hurt my precious Yuki will he?**

 **Sick-San: Allen's harmless to humans!**

 **Kaname: ...**

 **Allen: '_'**


	2. Completely New

**Chapter 2**

 **Completely New**

* * *

Allen sat on an uncomfortable bench beside the girl he'd met the previous day. He was now wearing a black uniform identical to hers, yet he felt unwelcome in it. He sighed as the teacher droned on. _It's such a beautiful day.. I want to go outside._ Allen thought to himself, obviously not enjoying the torment. He'd never attended school in his life and was now uneasy with it all.

Thankfully his appetite was normal, but he felt broken. His innocence was gone, Kanda wasn't here, and now he was in a foreign place with strange people who seemed interested in him. Why weren't they disgusted with his hair? Or his curse... that was no longer there..

Allen groaned as he laid his head on the desk, he wanted nothing more than things to go back to normal. Was he dead? Was this one of Road's tricks? Did Noah even exist? Were akuma even real? Was he in a coma and made up a lie?

Finally the bell rang and classes were finished for the day, Allen slowly walked to the boys dorm, slightly unhappy that he'd been forced to share a room with Zero. The man white grayish hair who'd been rude to him yesterday. He was a Kanda 2.0 in the making, and Allen had no intentions of befriending the constantly annoyed man.

Allen slumped on his bed as he watched Zero pull a sash around his left arm. The taller of the two glared at Allen. "I can't believe I'm forced to babysit a crazy freak. Get up, I can leave you by yourself. You might sneak off and do something stupid. I have to watch the crossover, you can come."

Allen sighed as he followed Zero to a group of screaming girls outside of a gate, Allen groaned obviously unhappy he'd been dragged here. The girl, Yuki was running back and forth demanding the girls go back to their dorms.

Zero only glared at the girls causing them to drift back away from the gate. Within minutes the gate heaved open and a group of people in white uniforms began walking out. Allen saw Kanda and longingly wanted to grab his teammate and drag him back to head quarters, but knew he'd probably get attacked by Zero or Kanda.

Allen whined as he stared at the ground, confused and scared. He couldn't even protect himself or these people if an akuma came. Where was Mugen? Why wasn't anything right.

He saw white blurs drift past him, he heard whispers and giggles from the girls near him. His attention was attracted by a white blur that stopped in front of him, Allen looked up to be met with Kaname staring down at him. "Hello.. Yesterday we didn't meet quite properly. I'm the moon dorm president Kaname Kuran. I do hope Zero is taking good care of you."

Allen didn't like the aura that surrounded the man. "Why are you lonely?" Allen blurted out, unaware of what caused him to ask however Kaname stopped smiling. "Lonely you say? Hmm.. how curious you are indeed. Allen Walker."

Kaname began walking again and Allen stayed silent as he stared into the beautiful faces that past by him, Kanda was long gone as the gates closed and the crowd drifted away. "Should we leave him with those monsters? I don't think we should drag him around all night.. but he can't be alone."

Allen stayed quiet until a man with an eyepatch walked up to the three. "Zero, I'm taking him with me to the class. Your idiot headmaster wants him under supervision until we can trust him."

Allen lowered his head, great now he was an enemy to humans.

Allen followed the man. "I'm Toga Yagari. I'd appreciate it if you'd just call me Yagari." Allen nodded. "Okay."

Soon Allen found himself in a classroom, the students in white were all over the place. They all seemed to be disgusted with the two who just entered the room. "Students this is Allen Walker, he's from the sun dormitory. He's just in need of babysitting so don't do anything rash."

Allen sighed as he sat in a chair beside the large desk. His eyes drifted up to Kanda who was glaring down at him. Allen equally glared back and was close to punching the elder in the face just as Yagari spoke. "Obviously normal classes will be put on hold as of now. I'll be teaching you the rest of the week so Allen here will be joining us."

Kaname stared at Allen as well, following his gaze to see Kanda glaring at him. Kaname sighed. "Mr. Yagari, I don't mean to interrupt but I do wish to speak to one of the students for a moment."

Yagari didn't seem amused but nodded. Kaname stood up and Kanda's eyes flickered over to the man approaching him. Allen watched as Kaname leaned down and whispered something in Kanda's ear. Kanda's eyes widened as he stared at his desk but nodded.

Kaname resumed his position at the window he was previously seated at, his attention back to Yagari. "Well if that's all the interruptions."

Allen was silent the entire class, he found himself close to falling asleep several times but flinched and woke himself up. Soon enough he was leaning on Yagari's desk and snoring quite peacefully.

Kanda glared in disgust at the sight. Yagari sighed as Allen interrupted him. "What a pain. Oi! Walker, wake up."

He walked over and nudged Allen who only moaned in response but continued to sleep.

Yagari rolled his eyes. "You little shit." Kaname felt himself slightly smile. _Yes.. he reminds me of Yuki.. so careless._

"Yagari.. you know its dangerous." Yagari looked up to Kaname. "I know. We don't have any other choice. How do you think he got students identities?"

Kaname shrugged. "I'm not sure.. I doubt he's working with the senate.. then again.. he could be..." Yagari sighed and gave one last try as he tapped Allen's head. The younger groaned and sat up, slightly whacking his head on Yagari's hand. "Damn your heads hard."

Allen felt the back of his head and glared. "It's not my fault you are keeping me here like a caged animal. I wouldn't of fallen asleep here if you'd just let me leave."

Senri tilted his head. "We're keeping prisoners?"

Allen looked up to the boy who spoke and glared. "Don't call me a prisoner. I'm a damn exorcist and I shouldn't have to deal with this. I demand you let me go Yagari-" Allen's eyes fell on Lenalee. "LENALEE!"

Allen jumped out of his chair when he saw his friends face. He leaped into her arms. "They are keeping you here as well?! Where's Lavi?" Allen's eyes searched the room and he squealed when he saw Lavi. "Lavi!"

He quickly hopped over the tables, thankful his agility hadn't abandoned him but only seemed to increase. He landed in front of Lavi and hugged him. "Why's Kanda acting weird? Do you think we can break out?"

Allen stood up as he scratched his head. "You think of a strategy and I'll just.. hit Kanda in the head! Lenalee I know you're not much for violence but we have to get away."

He looked back and forth between the two as his smiled faded after seeing the confused expressions on their faces. "How do you know our names? I don't recall us meeting before.."

Allen glared. "Listen here you little shit! I'm tired of your joke! I get you like pranks, but this is too far! Where the hell did my curse go? And where's my innocence! Are you brain washed?"

Lavi raised his eyebrow and looked at Kaname who bowed his head. Lavi turned back to Allen. "Please get off the desk... I don't know where your curse went.. and if you mean virginity by innocence I don't really know? I wasn't brain washed either.. so.."

Allen blushed furiously. "VIRGINITY?! UGH! I can't just leave without you! Come on guys! This is stupid and annoying. There was innocence in this town yeah? Maybe we should go find it and you'll remember what your duty is."

Lavi stood up. "My duty is to serve Lord Kaname. I do not take orders from pathetic humans like you."

Allen's face grew angry. "Pathetic? I can't believe you! You're a total ass! You're worse than Kanda! BAKA!" Allen hopped off the desk. "I'm out of here." Yagari groaned. "Allen Walker, you are not permitted to leave the school grounds.

Allen stopped moving as he turned to face Yagari. "If you haven't noticed I'm in a bad mood. I will treat you as a threat and do what I must if you refuse to let me leave. Do you understand Yagari?"

Yagari chuckled. "You aren't as intimating as you think yourself to be. Have you forgotten who is taller?"

Allen glared. "I AM NOT SHORT! Besides I can handle myself." Yagari sighed. "If you won't cooperate I will apprehend you and take you to the headmasters office. Now shut up and sit down, class isn't over."

Allen lowered his head. "I warned you." Yagari was prepared for Allen to rush at him, yet he wasn't prepared to be thrown down against his own desk. "The hell?"

Allen twisted Yagari's hand behind the mans back and pinned him against the newly crushed desk. "I will knock you unconscious if you follow me." He looked up to see everyone standing up.

Kaname looked unhappy as well as Kanda. Although a boy with blonde hair was chuckling. "I thought he was supposed to be able to stop us, how could he possibly be the best the hunter association has if he can't even fight a weak human."

Yagari glared and Allen remained in his position, slightly tightening his grip. "If you're going to try and apprehend me I'd suggest you come at me now, because I'm not in the mood for wasting time."

Kanda looked at Kaname who nodded. Kanda leaped over the desk and landed somewhat close to Allen. "Stop screwing around, if you don't let him go I will take you to the headmaster myself."

Allen was outraged with Kanda. "Oh really? Try it baka!"

Kanda lunged forward but Allen leaped up and slammed his hand on Kanda's head, leaping right over Kanda and onto an unoccupied desk. Kanda quickly turned around and glared. "You little shit!"

Allen glared. "DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"

Kanda once again lunged forward and Allen dodged each of his attacks. "What the hell baka! You fight worse than an akuma!"

For some reason Kanda was angry as he continued to chase after Allen, who in return seemed to slide past him and occasionally push him into the nearest object. Kanda was soon out of breath and leaning against a wall. "You freaking s-shit!"

Allen rolled his eyes as he realized he was on Lavi's desk. He glared at the other and turned back to Kanda. "So does this mean I can leave?"

Kaname sighed. "Stop wasting my time. Obviously you don't understand, you aren't telling us what you know and we don't trust you. I want you to sit still now."

Allen raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Cocky much? I could take you easily."

The window behind Kaname cracked and Allen stared, slightly confused. A few of the students hissed. "How dare you speak to Lord Kaname in such a way." A girl with long dirty blonde hair spoke as she finished with a hiss.

Allen stuck out his tongue to Kaname. "You aren't so scary pretty boy. I want to leave. I demand you let me go."

Kaname closed his eyes. "Lavi."

Within seconds Allen was trapped against Lavi's chest. "EHHH! Let me go! BAKA USAGI!" He squirmed and fought but found Lavi to be holding him too tightly.

Allen was taken to the headmasters office and still trapped against Lavi's chest. "I'm sorry he insulted you Kaname, I hadn't realized he would be so troublesome.. I suppose we should just keep him here." Kaien said as he pushed up his glasses.

"THIS IS ILLEGAL! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!" Allen shouted as he squirmed in Lavi's arms. Kaname and Kaien began whispering and Allen slumped against Lavi's chest, tired of fighting and all over tired. He clutched Lavi's shirt, enjoying the warmth of his once friend.

Lavi softly stroked Allen's hair, the younger softly hummed as he drifted off to sleep. Kaname turned and nodded. "Thank you Lavi, I'm sorry he was troublesome."

Lavi shook his head. "He just seems to be exhausted. I doubt he'd gotten enough sleep last night.. It's I who is sorry for his behavior and disrespect.. humans can be so ignorant at times."

Kaname only smiled, he'd ended up running into Yuki on the way here and seemed to calm down.

Allen softly moaned as he inhaled Lavi's scent while he slept, unaware of the joy this position gave him.

* * *

 **Sick-San: So did you guys like this chapter? I've decided on all kinds of pairings. I don't think this story will have a complete ending, but I want a war between fellow vampires over Allen.. perhaps Zero, Lavi and Kanda will become possessive over Allen.**

 **Lavi: Ehhh!? This is weird! You've never shipped Laven before!**

 **Lenalee: Poor Allen.. I'm sorry!**

 **Allen: It's okay.. it's strangely.. odd but I'm okay.**

 **Lenalee: But you're so alone and scared.. I'm.. scared too.!**

 **Kanda: Tch.**

 **Sick-San: Please review!**


	3. Making Friends

**Chapter 3**

 **Making Friends**

* * *

Allen woke to find himself in a rather luxurious looking room. He sat up and examined it, finding it to be empty. He slid off the bed and put on the shoes he was given, slightly uneasy without his boots. Not realizing he was in someones pajamas.

He clutched his left arm as he opened the door, poking his head to to hear nothing but silence. The hallway wasn't familiar to him, this wasn't the boys dorm he'd been in the day before.. so where was he?

He quietly crept out of the room, intent on escaping while he had the chance. He found himself at a staircase leading downwards, he sighed in relief as he started walking down only to be met with quite a few pairs of eyes. He sighed in annoyance.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up. How bothersome."

They were the moon students, Allen recognized a few faces as he finally finished walking down the stairs. He slightly growled under his breath, slightly irritated they'd be sitting here waiting for him.

Allen stood at the bottom of the stairs, Kaname looked up. "Hmm. Are you alright this morning? Are you feeling hungry for something?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm hungry, I haven't eaten since last night."

A few of the students scoffed, including Kanda. Allen's stomach clenched. "So you're very hungry?" Kaname asked, obviously aching to hear some kind of confirmation to his suspicions. "Are you going ask the same question all day? If I have to make my own breakfast I will, but I'm not going to stand here and starve to death."

Kaname nodded. "You should apologize."

Allen sighed. "For what?"

Kaname glared. "You disrespected me, I don't see why you did. Even exhaustion should still give you the ability to know your place."

Allen rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do, kiss your feet?"

Kaname sighed. "You're annoying and rude." Hanabusa chuckled.

Allen shrugged. "Not my issue. I don't know where the hell I am or what you idiots want, and you think I'm going to be nice? Yeah right. I'd rather wear a dress then be nice. If Lenalee was acting normal I'd be nice, yet I have nothing of my life left, so I'm sorry I'm not a perfect moron like everyone else."

Kaname sighed and Lavi stood up. "Forgive me Lord Kaname, Allen was it? I'd ask you if you could respect dorm president Kuran.. I realize you don't understand how much disrespect means to him, however none of us appreciate it.. we're very offended by it actually.."

Allen groaned. "Why are you so polite! Now, what happened to the loud and obnoxious Lavi you always are?"

Lavi sighed and Hanabusa rolled his eyes. "He's always obnoxious and annoying." Lavi glared. "So are you Hanabusa."

Lavi rubbed his temples. "Allen. You said we were friends, so this means you respect my opinion?"

All shrugged and nodded. "You're a bookman of course I'd respect your opinion." Kaname raised his eyebrow. "You know of the aristocrat family?"

Allen raised his eyebrow. "Uh... I don't know what an aristocrat is.. but I do know of Bookman and Lavi." Kaname nodded. "Hn interesting.."

Allen lowered his head then looked at Lavi. "If you say to trust them.. I will.. So Kaname I am sorry for what I said both this morning and last night." Kaname nodded. "I see. I forgive you."

Allen plastered a fake smile on his face. "So.. can I eat?" Lavi grinned. "What do you like to eat Allen?" Allen scratched his chin. "Well since my appetite has diminished.. pancakes and miso soup sound perfect!"

Lavi froze. "Nothing else..?" Allen shook his head. "Surprising yeah? Normally I could eat so much more! But.. since I don't have my innocence.. its just normal."

Lavi nodded. "So you were speaking of your virginity? You lost it and now are no longer hungry?" Allen felt his face get hot as he clutched his left hand to his chest. "V-Virginity? I- W-What.. It's.. uh.." Lavi grinned. "Is it so embarrassing? Who'd you loose it to?"

Allen's blush seemed to be like fire on his cheeks. "I.. haven't lost it." He lowered his head and Lavi grinned like crazy. "So you're a cherry boy?"

Allen's head jerked up and he balled his hands in fists. "Don't call me that! I already told you before I want it to be like real love before I go sleeping with someone! Jerk!"

Lavi stood still as he watched Allen's eyes drift back to the floor. "You're.. interesting Allen." Allen groaned. "Just take me to the kitchen now."

Lavi nodded and began walking down a hallway and Allen followed, his gaze still glued to the floor. Soon enough Allen had eaten quite a bit of food but not his usual amount. "Wow.. you weren't joking when you said you were hungry.. That was a lot of food.. do you normally eat that much?"

Allen looked up as he finished off his last pancake. "Eh? That much? No... I eat more." Lavi just stared. "How are you not a giant blob of fat?"

Allen glared. "Don't be so rude! It's not like I chose the food life, the food life chose me."

Lavi sighed. "Well.. I might as well tell you now, dorm president Kuran has decided that you should move in here. It won't be so weird since there are already people you know, and I'm fairly certain you won't cause trouble if you're put here. Sound alright?"

Allen nodded. "T-Then I'll get to spend the day with you?"

Lavi shook his head. "Actually.. you see I sleep during the day, in fact all of us do because our classes are in the evening.. so I won't get to see you that much unless your sleeping schedule can be adjusted."

Allen nodded. "That sounds great!"

"However, classes are.. slightly advanced and Yuki said you weren't spelling things right or paying much attention in class yesterday."

Allen blushed and looked down. "I've never gone to school before.. I used to work in a circus so I didn't need an education, my adoptive father was a clown who worked there and neither of us needed an education. I was abandoned from such a young age I don't even remember my parents or my life before the circus."

Lavi stared at Allen, suddenly feeling sad for the boy. "I see.. Don't worry the night class doesn't receive grades so I doubt you'll be punished for not knowing something."

Allen looked up at Lavi. "That sounds nice.."

Lavi smiled. "How did you sleep?" Allen smiled. "Really nicely. The bed was so comfy too!" Lavi chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. That was my room, but I'm sure yours will be done shortly. It's just down the hall from Kanda's."

Allen's face went blank. "Kanda's? I don't really want to be close to Kanda's room.. he's too... moody.." Allen pouted and Lavi chuckled.

"Probably the Kanda you know is moody, but our Kanda is quite nice.. sometimes he can be angry or upset but he's overall kind to everyone here."

Allen giggled. "What!? That's crap! Kanda's the cruelest person I know! You remember when he threatened to chop off your tongue?" Lavi's eyes widened. "Uh..?"

Allen sighed as his face turned sad. "Yeah.. you don't remember.." Allen curled his knees against his chest. "I.. I miss the order.. sure they always try and kill me or get me killed.. but they're my family. You guys are my family.. and you don't even remember it..." Allen bit his lip as he felt hot tears streaming down his face.

Lavi stood behind Allen as he patted the boys back. "Hey now, it'll be okay.. I'm sure we're just not feeling right. Maybe if you keep reminding us we'll remember."

Allen looked up and slightly smiled. "You think so?" Lavi nodded. "There isn't a doubt in my mind."

Allen grinned and leaped into Lavi's arms, hugging the older boy tightly. "T-Thank you Lavi!" Lavi slightly froze at the contact but began stroking Allen's hair. "It's nothing Allen, I just don't like seeing you sad."

Allen blushed and looked up at Lavi, he slightly smiled. "I guess you're more similar to the Lavi I know that I give you credit for."

Allen stepped away from Lavi and bowed. "I suppose.. I could get dressed then?" Lavi chuckled. "Well, you could stay in those all day if you want to."

Allen raised his eyebrow. "And not get in trouble..?" Lavi nodded as he pointed to his own pajamas. "Everyone else does it. It's close to my bedtime.. so.. I suppose you'll be up by yourself all day though.."

Allen pouted. "I can go back to sleep for a little while too..?" Lavi smiled. "That's the spirit. If you can't sleep just try and be quiet okay?" Allen nodded as he followed Lavi.

Soon they were in Lavi's room and Lavi sat on the bed. Allen awkwardly looked around the room. They'd shared rooms before but there were normally two beds. "I'll sleep on the floor!" Allen announced, not wanting to make this Lavi uncomfortable.

Lavi groaned. "That's no good, just share a bed with me." Allen sighed but knew he wanted that bed more than anything. So without arguing he flopped himself on the soft bed. "Mmm."

Lavi only chuckled. "You're like a child." Allen sat up and pouted. "Ehh? Is that just another way to insult my height? It's not my fault you and Kanda are freakishly tall."

Lavi chuckled. "I didn't exactly mean that.. I do think you're tall."

Allen blushed and stared at Lavi. "You're an awful liar!" Allen picked up the nearest pillow and smacked an unsuspecting Lavi. Lavi's eyes were wide as he grabbed a pillow and began smacking Allen.

Allen was having a fit of giggles as he was loosing to Lavi's quick reflexes. Soon Allen was pinned against the bed and Lavi was on his stomach, still holding the pillow. "Ahh- aha. You're quite energetic Allen."

Allen grinned up at Lavi. "Says you, you're not the one stuck under a giant."

Lavi only chuckled as he covered his mouth. "That's a little weird. I'm not that tall Allen. You really are that self conscious of your height?"

Allen dully stared at the wall. "It's Kanda's fault for constantly telling me how short I am. You never helped, you practically encouraged it."

Lavi's smile faded as he touched Allen's face. "I see.. Then I apologize for insulting you Allen." Allen was slightly speechless as he stared up at Lavi, his face slightly pink. "T-That's.. its okay Lavi."

Lavi smiled and climbed off Allen. "Well you've wore me out. Shall we go to sleep?" Allen nodded, not realizing how red his face was. He crawled under the blankets and stared at Lavi who was on his back with one hand behind his head.

Allen stared, not realizing how beautiful Lavi was until this moment. "You have two eyes.."

Lavi turned to face Allen and began giggling. "W-What? Aha. Allen! That's so weird, of course I have two eyes.. I'm fairly certain lots of people do. Except Mr. Yagari.."

Lavi wiped his eyes and he stared at Allen who reached out and touched Lavi's face causing the elder to silence. "It's just.. you wore an eyepatch all the time.. I thought.. maybe it wasn't there.."

Lavi stared at Allen and touched the youngers hand. "I see.. I've never worn an eyepatch.. however if you'd like I could try it?" Allen stared at Lavi, not knowing how he deserved such kindness from a stranger.

"Oh! It's okay! I think you look great either way!" Lavi blushed as he stared at Allen. "T-Thank you Allen.."

Allen smiled as he pulled his hand close to his chest. "Well you should get some sleep Lavi, you look tired." Lavi smiled and nodded. "I will."

Lavi rolled back on his back and closed his eyes. Allen watched him for quite a while before finding himself drifting off to sleep.

Allen woke up to see Lavi sleeping next to him. Allen blushed as he sat up, Lavi looked quite attractive sleeping. Allen slowly reached out and touched Lavi's cheek. "Hn.."

Allen didn't know what came over him as he leaned down and softly kissed Lavi's forehead. He quickly pulled away and touched his lips. He stared at the floor as his heart began fluttering.

He crawled out of the bed and grabbed the white uniform that was folded. He slid it on and it seemed to fit just right. Allen groaned as he went to the mirror slightly fixing the collar. He touched his cheek and stared harder at his face.

"Please come back.." He touched his forehead and stared as hard as possible. He lifted his shirt up and stared at his unmarked skin. "No scars either.." Allen sighed sadly as he fixed his shirt and continued to play with his hair. Lavi shifted in the bed as he sat up, slightly yawning. "Oh Allen, how long have you been awake?"

Allen turned and smiled. "Uh just a few minutes actually.." Lavi smiled. "I guess your sleep schedule will work out just fine then."

Allen smiled and nodded. Lavi slid out of bed and stretched. "Hey Allen, I was wondering how you took Yagari so easily yesterday.."

Allen shrugged. "It wasn't that hard really.. he was a bit heavy but after fighting the Noah a few times, people have just gotten easier to fight." Lavi nodded. "You wore Kanda out just by dodging his attacks.. did you know what he was going to do?"

Allen shook his head. "No normally Kanda's more smart when it comes to fighting, I couldn't believe it either. He can always easily kick my butt in fights." Lavi chuckled. "I'm sure Kaname wanted him to take care of it because he's generally quite subtle when it comes to fighting.. but you just kept dodging him.. it was.. interesting."

Allen chuckled and scratched his head. "Uhh.. yeah right. Kanda's going to kill me for that. I can't believe I had to be grouchy. It's that dumb teachers fault too. I was enjoying my dream and he woke me up."

Allen pouted and Lavi chuckled as he began undressing. Allen's face reddened as he turned away from Lavi. Soon Lavi was dressed and leading Allen down the stairs. There were a few students walking around. The first person Allen noticed was Kanda who had his legs crossed and was sitting on one of the couches.

Allen lowered his head and continued to follow Lavi who for some retarded reason sat across from Kanda. Allen inwardly groaned as he stared at the floor.

"Ah, good morning Allen. I think white suits you quite well." Allen looked up to see Kaname sitting down beside Kanda. Allen blushed. "Uh.. thank you.."

Kanda scoffed as he leaned on his hand, staring at the wall. Lavi scratched his head as Hanabusa came up to Allen. "So you're a new member of the moon dorm.. I'm Hanabusa. It's nice to meet you."

Allen smiled. "I'm Allen. Say.. you have nice eyes." Hanabusa blushed and turned away awkwardly. "Oh.. t-thank you." Allen nodded as he looked around the dorm. "This is much nicer then the sun dorm.. why are there two different dorms? I do realize there are quite a bit of students in the sun dorm, however don't you feel lonely out here?"

Kanda looked at Allen as the white haired boy examined the dorm. Kaname sighed. "You're right.. it is lonely out here."

The entire dorm was silenced as Kaname stared at Allen who equally stared back. "Yes.. I see.." Allen lowered his head as he closed his eyes. Kaname crossed his legs. "But I couldn't imagine the loneliness you have to suffer now.. your entire world seems to no longer exist.. Tell me what you're thinking."

Allen looked up and frowned. "I feel like I'm crazy.. I.. I guess I am alone after all. It's ironic.. I'd always been afraid of that. And now it's happened."

Kaname nodded. "I'm curious.. even an insane person couldn't know the identities of someone they'd never met before.. so.. it's curious how you happened to know some of the students.."

Allen nodded. "I'd like to know that too.. What if I need to be locked up? I could be dangerous to society." Allen buried his face in his hands, knowing the feeling of being locked up all too well.

"Well, we are going to be late for the crossover. Come now, lets get going." Allen followed the group of students in white, he stared at the ground until they arrived in the classroom. The teacher wasn't Yagari, Lavi leaned over and whispered. "You didn't go so easy on him. He is stuck in the nurses office until tomorrow."

Allen whined. This was truly going to suck.

* * *

 **Sick-San: Cx Tell me your thoughts!**

 **Lavi: You're always overly rude to Allen..**

 **Lenalee: You sometimes smell like dirty feet too.**

 **Sick-San: WHAT THE HELL! I MEANT ON THE STORY!**

 **Allen: Uh.. I get to wear white.. yay...**

 **Sick-San: .-. Jerks.**


	4. Finding Secrets

**A/N: _Omg you guys are so inspirational! Even if only a few of you review it means so much to me! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. After a much needed dose of anime I've found a way to slow down my stories and try to get them on a more creative level. Thank you guys once again for your support and encouragement!_**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as you did the first 3. I honestly cannot say thank you enough for your honesty and kindness!_**

 ** _- Sick-San_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Finding Secrets**

* * *

Allen seemed to drone out the teacher who talked about nothing too interesting. He noticed a few other students tuning the teacher out as well. Soon enough it was dawn and Allen was yawning.

Lavi came up behind Allen and grabbed his sides. Allen shrieked and turned to see a grinning Lavi. Allen smiled. "Hey Lavi."

Lavi began walking and Allen followed. "Did you like class Allen?" The elder asked Allen followed him. "No.. not really. Since I've never gone to school the stuff they talked about didn't make any sense."

Lavi chuckled. "They typically don't even if you attend school your entire life." Allen smiled. "Thanks Lavi."

The elder nodded as the followed the group back to their dorm. Allen couldn't help but notice Zero's neck tattoo, Allen felt a strange attraction towards it and slightly wanted to lick it.

As Allen realized his thoughts his eyes widened. Did he just think about licking a Kanda clone's tattoo!? Allen clutched his book closer to his chest and kept his eyes low until they were back in the dorm.

Lavi didn't question Allen's sudden shyness as he sat on the couch, gesturing for Allen to join him. The younger sighed as he helplessly joined Lavi on the couch, followed by a few familiar faces. Kaname being one of them.

Lavi crossed his legs and leaned on the arm of the couch. "Hey Allen, what was that back there?" Allen stiffened as he looked up to Lavi. "Promise you won't tell Zero?"

Lavi raised his eyebrow and nodded. Allen took a deep breath and nodded. "I saw a tattoo on his neck." Lavi chuckled. "That interests you because?"

Allen shrugged. "I just found it interesting. I've seen crests but never that kind.." Lavi nodded. "That's to tame a beast. Hunters use it on our kind. Stay away from that man Allen. He's dangerous."

Allen raised his eyebrow. "Our kind? But Zero seems slightly harmless.. He's less rude then Kanda." Allen smirked when he heard a scoff from the couch across from them.

Lavi shook his head. "Just don't.."

Allen pouted. "Yeah but if its used on our kind then why is it on Zero's neck. Wouldn't that make us beasts?" Lavi shook his head. "He's not.. like us. He was once a human."

Allen froze. "Like us? What the hell are you talking about? You're akuma!?" Allen jumped up and instinctively point his left arm towards Lavi. "That explains why you've been acting weird. I'm sorry I don't have innocence to save you. But.. I cannot allow you to serve the Millennium Earl! I will kill any Noah and Akuma that roam this Earth because it's God's will."

Lavi slightly leaned back and Kaname sighed. "So you dislike the Millennium Earl? He's part of the senate.. we don't enjoy his presence either."

Allen pointed his arm to Kaname. "H-He's here? I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"

Kaname sighed and rubbed his temples. "You seem to know of a few highly respected members of the senate of this school. Tell me Allen, do you believe in vampires?"

Allen busted up laughing. "Oh god you sound like Lavi! The only vampire I know is Krory and he only drinks akumas blood. So not really."

Kaname sighed and Lavi's mouth was gaped. "L-Lord Kaname what is he?"

Kaname looked up at Lavi. "I'm not sure."

Lavi turned his attention back to Allen. "Allen.. are you a human?"

Allen stared at Lavi. "It depends on if you're going to kill me. You poor soul. You must be a level 2 acting on orders from the Noah. When I find my innocence I will save you. I promise."

Lavi didn't know what to think of Allen as he stared in disbelief. "That explains why my throats been extra dry these past few days.."

Allen froze. "W-What?"

It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Allen slowly started backing away. "V-Vampires.."

Allen heard a few hisses as he stared at the group. "H-Holy shit." Allen grabbed a table and broke a leg from it. "I'll k-kill you! L-Lavi.. w-why? Y-You didn't get bit by Krory.. so.. I should be.." Allen looked up and glared. "If akuma do not exist in this world, then it must be vampires who are evil."

Lavi felt his heart shatter as he stared at Allen. "We aren't all evil Allen!"

Allen's glared hardened. "Bullshit! You murder humans! You deserve to die!" Within seconds Kaname was in front of him with a hand over his mouth. "That's enough Allen. Come with me. There is explaining to be done."

Allen didn't have a choice as he was dragged to Kaname's room, his eyes still glaring at the confused and angry vampires below.

Kaname sat beside Allen on a purple sofa. "Allen, that was rude." Allen stiffened as he stared at Kaname. "T-They.. are v-vampires.."

Allen's eyes widened. "You are too.. aren't you..?" Kaname nodded and opened his mouth, fangs were slightly showing. Allen gulped as he leaned back from Kaname.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, however what would the costs be of a human finding out. You've caused a panic." Allen lowered his head. "Are you going to kill me now?"

Kaname sighed and leaned over Allen. "I want you to apologize. Not some pathetic apology, but one that matters." Allen looked up at Kaname. "What?" Kaname leaned over Allen. "I'm going to turn you into a level E."

Allen's eyes widened. "What?"

Kaname's grin was wicked. "I don't like how you treated them, so I intend on drinking your blood." Allen slightly whined. "N-No.. please.. I.. please don't!"

Kaname's fingers ran down Allen's neck, the younger stiffened. "Please I'll do anything else!"

And how much did Allen regret those words as they left his mouth. Kaname's smirk couldn't be anymore sadistic. "Then let me have sex with you, Allen." Allen looked up at Kaname. "You're joking right..?"

Kaname's face was serious. "Then just kill me! I refuse!" Kaname frowned. "I'm a pure-blood vampire. You cannot refuse me." Allen glared. "Then kill me because I just did."

Kaname slightly glared. "Let me rephrase that. Let me fuck you or I'll let you suffer slowly by turning you into the beast Zero is."

Allen stared at Kaname. "N-No.. I don't want that!" Kaname leaned forward. "Those are your options Allen. I can't make love to the woman I love, so you'll suffice until her memory returns."

Allen was in complete shock. "C-Can.. I have some time to think about it?"

Kaname froze. "What?"

Allen stared at him with pleading eyes. "Please.. I'm a virgin.. s-so.. I don't know.. what to chose.. if I wasn't, it probably wouldn't be so hard.. but.. I don't know if I want you to be my first.."

Kaname stared at the younger. "You want time? This isn't negotiations Allen, this is you paying for your disgusting behavior."

Allen leaned forward. "P-Please.. I know you have no reason to take pity on me.. but..." Allen lowered his head. "I wanted it to be special.."

Kaname stared at Allen. "Is there a girl you like here in the moon dorm? Lenalee?" Allen looked up and frowned. "No.. she's like a sister. I don't like women either.."

Kaname couldn't tear his eyes away from Allen. "So.. you want it to be with someone who isn't a woman here..?" Allen blushed and looked down. "I.. have a few crushes."

Kaname sighed as he touched Allen's cheek. "I want your virginity Allen. But.. I don't want to rape you for it. Consider me as a choice then."

Allen looked up at Kaname. "W-Why would you want it?" Kaname slightly blushed. "Because.. you aren't like other humans I've met. You understand my loneliness even if its in a different form. I'm not in love with you, but I want to make an imprint on your life."

Allen blushed as he touched Kaname's cheek, slightly nodding. "O-Okay.. I'll think about it."

Kaname nodded. "Alright.. just. Don't be harsh on them. They haven't drank human blood in years. They are barely managing and surviving off of artificial blood tablets."

Allen felt bad for what he said. "Oh.. I didn't realize you were all suffering.. are humans.. dead?"

Kaname chuckled. "No, there are only humans in the sun dorms. Except Zero. The moon dorm is completely vampires, except yourself. I thought it was unfair to keep you from the people you knew, perhaps in a past life?"

Allen's eyes seemed to brighten. "T-That.. you must be right!"

Allen hugged Kaname who seemed to enjoy it more than the younger did. "T-Thank you Kaname! That really cheered me up.. I wish I could do the same for you." Kaname nodded. "You already know the price."

Allen nodded and sighed. "What.. do I do about Lavi.. I.. probably hurt him.. I called him such horrible things.." Allen's eyes started tearing up as he stared at Kaname. "I-I'll take care of it Allen.. I will allow you to stay in Kanda's room if you wish?"

Allen wiped his eyes and nodded. "I don't think I can face Lavi.."

Kaname wiped the tear that escaped Allen's sleeve. "I understand, oh Allen. Please keep the vampire thing a secret from the sun dorm students. Yuki and Zero already know, as well as the headmaster and Mr. Yagari as well as our teachers. Just.. don't discuss it when humans are around." Allen nodded. "Okay."

Kaname stood up and held his hand out for Allen who gratefully took it. The elder led Allen back downstairs to the large group of angry vampires. Lavi was staring at the floor in shock.

"Everyone, Allen would like to apologize for what he said. He is a human, not a hunter or an enemy. He will be treated kindly or you will no longer be welcome at this school."

Allen thought that was slightly weird how he said that but a few of the vampires gasped. Lavi didn't even look up as Kaname continued. "He was only caught up in the moment. He is a hunter of a different breed of monsters unknown to our kind. The Millennium Earl seems to have something to do with it.

"However, this man is on our side and we will treat him in such a way. I care for him, so its my wish you will as well. Now, Kanda."

Kanda stood up and bowed. "Yes Lord Kaname?" Allen almost gagged with amusement as Kaname smiled to Kanda. "Allen wishes to move into your room. Please take care of him and look out for him as you would me."

Lavi's head snapped up as his eyes connected with Allen's before the youngers drifted away. "L-Lord Kaname-" Lavi was interrupted by Kaname. "Allen feels he's wronged you and wishes not to disturb you anymore Lavi. Allen, is there anything more you'd like to add?"

Allen bowed before the vampires. "I'm sorry for insulting you. I do know the struggles your kind has to face. I did save a vampire from a town that was out to kill him and in return we befriended one another. I hope you can forgive my ignorance and accept my apology. And.. if you do, I'd like to be friends with you as well. I know I'm only a human and not considered much to your kind, however I do find you all to be important to me."

Allen slowly stood straight to see a few vampires faces with mixed emotions, Lavi was staring at the ground.

"Well now, Kanda please show him to your room." Kanda nodded and slipped past Allen, grabbing the youngers hand and quickly walking up the stairs. Allen slightly waved to Kaname as he was dragged past a corner.

Kanda's grip was gently but firm. Allen followed Kanda closely, slightly unsure of this man. Soon they were in a room with a light blue wall paper, the sheets on the bed were dark blue satin and there were plenty of pillows surrounding it. The room looked elegant yet dark.

Allen ooed and awed at the beauty before him. "Wow Kanda, I didn't know you were such a girl." Kanda scoffed. "Shut it, stupid short freak."

Allen grinned. "Even before you'd make fun of my height.. I guess things never change." Kanda rolled his eyes. "I don't have another bed.. so.. you'll sleep on the floor." Allen nodded. "As expected." Allen began investigating the room as Kanda raised his eyebrow.

"I would make you sleep on the floor before?" Allen nodded without looking at Kanda. "Yep. You're pretty selfish."

Kanda looked at the floor in disgust. "Then I shall sleep on the floor." Allen froze and turned. "W-What?" Kanda's hands were balled in fists. "I'm not a jerk! I care about people.. so don't put me in with someone who doesn't care about people! I do like humans! I.. I wish to be human.." Kanda's eyes were sad as he stared at Allen.

Allen didn't know what to do. "So you're sleeping on the floor?" Kanda nodded. "I.. yes."

Allen sighed. "I'm not taking advantage of you Kanda. Will you just share a bed with me?" Kanda's eyes widened. "W-Whaa?" Allen shrugged. "Come on, it's normal for guys to share beds. Lavi and I did."

Kanda's face seemed to fill with anger. "Y-You slept in his bed with him..?" Allen nodded as he sat on a dark grey armchair. "T-Then I shall share my bed with you too!"

Allen stared at Kanda. _Yep he's a freak._ Allen thought to himself as he nodded. "Uh.. okay, sounds fine. I'll ask Kaname if I'll still be moving into the room."

Kanda nodded as he turned from Allen, his heart was racing. "W-Will you tell me about.. what its like being human..?"

Allen looked up at Kanda, why did he feel so bad for this man who seemed to be nothing like his former comrade. "What do you want to know?"

Kanda turned around with desperate eyes. "Everything! Does food taste better? Does your throat not burn? Do you fit in easier? Do people treat you like normal people?"

Allen didn't want to question Kanda's weirdness. "Uhh.. food always tastes good.. no my throat doesn't burn, sometimes it hurts when I have a cough. I never really fit in because of my hair. People just ignore me most of the time if I'm wearing a hood and they can't see my hair."

Kanda nodded as he eagerly sat across from Allen. "Y-You smell good.. is showering fun?"

Allen practically choked. "What!? Its uh.. normal? I really don't know how to answer these questions.." Kanda nodded and stood up. "I'm being a pest. Would.. it make things easier if I acted like the Kanda you know?"

Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lord Kaname.. he treats you like Yuki Cross.. so.. if its his wish to respect you I will. I always follow his wishes."

Allen nodded. Of course, Kanda was in love with Kaname. Allen didn't like that thought, he had always secretly crushed on his comrade since the second he'd seen him on that building that fateful day.

Kanda nodded. "I'll leave you alone to change, you can wear my pajamas until we get you your own." Allen smiled. "Thank you Kanda."

Kanda left Allen alone in the room to stare at the luxurious furniture. His mind kept drifting back to Kanda, his heart felt sore for his lost friendship with Lavi and his lost hope for Kanda. Maybe they could be friends.. but Kanda's heart was for someone else. Kaname.

* * *

 **Sick-San: *Claps.* Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Lavi: About the story..?**

 **Sick-San: *Nod.***

 **Lavi: Well.. I hate how you make me seem lame. Like wheres my cool headband!?**

 **Sick-San: .. You're hotter without it, plus you look more mature. More Allen's type.**

 **Kanda: I'M A FUCKING SISSY WHO'S SUBMITTING HIMSELF TO THE MOYASHI!**

 **Allen: Ahahahah! You are a sissy!**

 **Kanda: I'll kill you and Sick-Sama both!**

 **Lenalee: '_' I feel bad for you Sick-San.**

 **Sick-San: ..me too**.


	5. The new monster?

**The new monster?**

* * *

Allen woke up due to the fact an arm was laying on his face. Allen scrunched his nose as he pushed the foreign object away. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, inwardly grinning at the sight of a sleeping Kanda.

Kanda softly moaned at the movement as he practically snuggled closer to Allen's arm. Allen froze and stared at Kanda as he completely questioned the elders sanity. First, Kanda was shirtless. Second, Kanda was touching him. Third, they were in the same damn bed!

Allen felt uneasy, yet slightly satisfied. He slightly sighed as he shook away those thoughts. Kanda wasn't Kanda. So.. there was no need to feel satisfaction from the comfort of a stranger. Kanda's eyes flashed open and Allen flinched. "Eh? How long have you been awake?"

Allen shrugged and nervously turned back to the blankets. "A few seconds." Kanda nodded and stretched. "Are you hungry?" Allen nodded as Kanda slid out of bed, he didn't even seem to mind his shirt wasn't on.

Allen's eyes followed each and every muscle as they flexed. Kanda didn't even notice Allen's eyes as he opened the curtains and stared outside. "It's nice out." Allen's eyes snapped up to meet Kanda's eyes. "Come see."

Allen wasn't going to question it as he got up and stood beside Kanda. He stared for a few minutes as he admired the sun. "Yeah.. it is nice out."

Kanda nodded as he turned to get dressed, Allen continued to stare outside, slightly smiling at the peace he felt. Kanda finished dressing just as Allen turned. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

Allen nodded as he watched Kanda leave, slightly lonely without the elder. He sighed and picked up his folded uniform, wondering who brought them in and who washed them. He slid it on and admired himself in the mirror, aside from his hair he looked normal. It gave him a sense of relief as he smiled.

His walk down the stairs wasn't too long, he only dreaded the fact he'd probably have too many enemies to count. They'd probably be glaring at him, bearing their fangs..

Allen frowned and sighed as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see a huge group of vampires gathered around the front door, kneeling in front of a man in a white coat. Allen stared in horror as the man looked at him. "Ahh, Allen. I've found you."

Allen practically jumped over the banister and grabbed a lamp, ready to smack the man in white.

The entire group gasped as Kaname grabbed Allen by the back of the coat. "Walker."

Allen was dangling in the air as he tried to throw the lamp, only to have it caught by Seiren. Allen hissed as he continued to fight Kaname's grip. "YOU PIECE OF TRASH I'LL KILL YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU TYKI MIKK!"

Tyki pouted. "What? Why would you want to destroy me..? That's very rude of you Allen." Kaname sighed as he tightened his grip on Allen's collar, slightly choking the younger. "I'm terribly sorry for how Walker has treated you Lord Mikk.. perhaps you could explain why?"

Tyki shrugged as he lit a cigarette. "I'm not sure.. to be honest.. I feel slightly unhappy with it myself.." Kaname nodded as Allen continued to squirm. "K-Kaname! Let me go! He killed innocent people! He turned them into monsters!"

Tyki raised his eyebrow as he leaned forward. "Monsters? You're the only monster I know Allen. How cruel of you." Tyki's fingers gently brushed Allen's cheek as the younger launched forward in attempt to bit Tyki, only to be smacked in the head by Kaname. "Allen Walker. Did you forget what I told you yesterday? Or should I remind you of your manners?"

Allen slightly whimpered as he hung his head. "B-But.. he hurt me... he ripped off my arm before and took my innocence.. h-he.. he punched right through my heart with his hand! KANAME I HAVE TO KILL HIM! I will not become a traitor to the order! They already are out to kill me! So.. p-please!"

Kaname sighed. "Allen. Stop. Just.." Kaname breathed in silently as he closed his eyes. "He is a pure-blood vampire Allen. I cannot allow you to try and hurt him. I do wish you'd stop acting so foolish."

Allen stared at the ground. "Let me go." Kaname's eyes opened. "Are you going to try and kill him?"

Allen shook his head, Kaname sighed and set him down. "Lord Mikk, you know him well yes?" Tyki nodded as Kaname began walking up the stairs. "Then please lets talk."

Tyki nodded and followed Kaname, Allen still staring at the ground. Once the two were out of sight Kanda smacked Allen in the head. "Baka! That is a pure-blood vampire! Just like Lord Kaname! You shouldn't be so reckless! They can easily kill us, and even you! What were you thinking?!"

Allen looked up at Kanda, his eyes slightly red as tears streaked down his face. Kanda stared in horror at Allen. "A-Allen?"

Allen bit his lip as he turned and began leaving the dorm, Seiren grabbed his wrist pulling him to a stop. "I forbid you from leaving until Lord Kuran has given you further permission. I will not take responsibility for your actions, so you should listen to me."

Allen yanked his hand from hers. "I'm not some stupid pet you jerks can boss around. Stop telling me what to do." He slammed the large doors shut as he continued walking towards the large gate, slightly unhappy it was shut. He looked up at the top of the wall, sighing as he began climbing up, angrily sitting on the top.

A few girls began screaming as they pointed to the top of the wall. Yuki looked up and gasped, Zero looked pissed. Allen stuck his tongue out and jumped off.

He smirked as he flipped Zero off and began running to the front gate. Zero growled as he began chasing after Allen, obviously twice as pissed. Allen stopped in front of the closed gate and frowned. Zero stood behind Allen. "That's far enough, vampire. Get back in your dorm or I'll make you."

Allen turned around and snickered. "That's funny, you think I'm like them? Like you'd know anything. You're just some stupid jerk who can't be nice."

Zero glared. "If you aren't a vampire what are you doing in their dorm?"

Allen folded his arms. "Do I smell like a vampire to you? If it wasn't obvious I'm being held captive by that stupid Kaname jerk. So if you'll put that stupid gun down and let me leave I won't have to fight you."

Zero slightly lowered his gun. "So if I shoot you, you won't die?" Allen glared. "I'm a freaking human! Of course I'll die you idiot! Where do you plan on shooting me? The head?"

Zero put his gun away as he sighed. "You're an idiot. Why did you put master in the nurses office?" Allen raised his eyebrow. "Mr. Yagari? He woke me up from my nap and kept trying to make me listen to his stupid lecture. I just want to go home. I don't care about stupid vampires or stupid teachers or stupid school."

Allen slightly turned his head as he pouted. "It's all too boring."

Zero rolled his eyes as he grabbed Allen's shirt. "I'll take you to the headmaster and see what he's going to do with you." Allen groaned as he was tugged back to the wretched school.

He was glaring at Kaien as Zero explained what happened. Kaien sighed as he nodded. "Allen, you know you're being too troublesome." Allen glared harder. "So does this mean you're going to kill me?"

Kaien sighed and laid his head on his desk. "Of course not. Kaname will be coming to pick you up and take you back." Allen growled. "I want to go home! I'm sick of this stupid school and the stupid vampires! I will fight my way out if that's how you're going to play it. But I refuse to wear these stupid uniforms and pretend I'm not being kidnapped!"

Kaien sighed again as he sat up, fixing his glasses. "Allen, I'm sorry if it seems we're kidnapping you. But the students here are my first priority. So please, just bear with it."

Allen slammed his fist on the desk, breaking it in half. "HELL NO!" Kaien sighed. "What do you want then? We can't allow you to leave for now, but if you just tell me what I can do to make things seem easier.. I can try."

Allen stared at the headmaster. "I.." Allen stared at the desk as he touched his lips. "I want.. I want to- to be.. to have unlimited Mitarashi Dango!"

Kaien's mouth gaped open. "W-What?"

Allen nodded as he raised his head. "I will listen to your stupid rules if I can eat all the Mitarashi Dango I want!" Zero just stared at Allen as Kaien blinked rapidly. "You'll listen for food?"

Allen nodded eagerly. "Those vampires don't feed me enough. It's the only way I'll listen!" The headmaster was completely silent as the door opened. "I was knocking for some time.. Headmaster? Is something wrong?"

Kaien looked up to see Kaname and a worried looking Yuki. He stood up and waved his arms. "Ahah.. I suppose.. Um right! Kaname please feed Allen more. He also requested.. Mitarashi Dango.. uh.. unlimited? Just feed him."

Kaname didn't move. "Feed him? Why would you want to just eat Mitarashi Dango Allen?"

Allen looked up, his eyes were sparkling. "B-Because they are delicious and I love food!" Yuki scratched her head as she looked back and forth between the four boys. "Uh..?"

Kaname nodded. "Okay, that sounds fair."

Allen could only smile, his heart didn't feel so heavy. "Oh Kaname, who was here earlier?" Kaname straightened his coat. "That was a pure-blood vampire.. He knows whats wrong with Allen."

* * *

 **Sick-San: Badum tsskkk**

 **Kanda: You're stupid, stop making annoying sounds.**

 **Lavi: '_'... uhh yeah I agree with Yu-Chan!**

 **Kanda: Stop using that damn name!**

 **Allen: WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? *Pouts.***

 **Lenalee: Nothing is Allen! I'll kill anyone who disagrees!**

 **Kanda: O_O**

 **Lavi: o_O...?**

 **Allen: '_'... please don't!**

 **Sick-San: ... So.. okay... Lenalee is a murderer!**

 **Miranda: W-What!?**

 **Krory: Uh.. Sick-San.. isn't that a bit cruel? I've been called such things.. it's not very nice. *Sniffs.***

 **Sick-San: '_' You all just choose sides don't you?**

 **Alma: I choose Kanda's side!**

 **Sick-San: ... '_' um.. okay..**

 **Kanda: I don't have a side! Baka!**


	6. Secret Plans

**Chapter 6**

 **Secret Plans**

* * *

Allen had long since fallen asleep in Kaname's arms, the younger was slightly tense the entire night as he clung to Kaname in class. He could feel the glares from the vampires surrounding him, but he kept his face buried in Kaname's chest. He enjoyed the sound of Kaname's heart, beating so beautifully.

When Allen woke up he was in Kanda's room, Kanda was beside him reading a romance novel. Allen sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked Kanda up and down. Kanda slightly looked at Allen from the corner of his eye. "What is it?"

Allen shook and lowered his head. "It's nothing.. just different." _He couldn't be anymore gay than he is right now._

Kanda sighed, not really in the mood for questions or games. He turned his attention back to his book as Allen continued to stare at him. "Hey Kanda can I ask you a super personal question?"

Kanda slightly groaned but nodded, his eyes flickering to Allen's who averted his gaze. Kanda raised his eyebrow in suspicion as he noticed a faint pink across Allen's cheeks. "W-Well.. I was wondering if you could help me with a crush I have.. surely you have one on someone right? S-So.. maybe you could help me with mine.."

Kanda's eyes widened as he stared at Allen in shock. "A crush?" Allen slowly nodded. Kanda was still frozen as he stared at Allen, questioning the youngers sanity. "I... I don't really have a crush.. so it'd be pointless for me to give you advice."

Kanda turned his attention back to his book as Allen looked up and shook his head. "I thought you did though."

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Who would I be crushing on then? Obviously you had to give yourself some false idea." Allen shrugged, suddenly realizing maybe this Kanda was an asexual freak too. "Oh I thought it was Kaname."

Allen noticed Kanda tense up. Kanda set his book down and rubbed his forehead. "Why would you think that?"

Allen shrugged, losing interest in the topic. "It just seemed like it. It's fine though, I'll ask someone else."

Kanda sighed as he slid out of the bed, slightly trembling. "I.. I'm going to go.. get some blood tablets." Allen froze as he watched the elder leave. Allen tilted his head and wondered if one of the vampires would ever try to drink his blood.

Allen clutched his legs, realizing his presence in the dorm must be horrible for the vampires. Allen whimpered. "How selfish of me.. wanting to be with the people I know... but in return I'm making them suffer."

Allen lowered his head, his heart suddenly felt heavy. He no longer felt happy as he stared at the floor.

He covered himself back up in the blankets and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, exhaustion consumed him.

Allen woke up to a bright room, he groaned as he sat up and stretched. After opening his eyes he gasped in horror. Just where the hell was he?!

The room was white and had too many windows. There were a few other beds as well as a few curtains surrounding them. Allen groaned. The nurses office?

Allen's eyes quickly flicked over to the door as it opened. He sighed in relief when he saw Kaname and Kanda coming inside. Allen slightly glared at the realization they must of brought him here.

Kaname shut the door as Kanda leaned against the wall. Allen stared at the two, completely unamused with the two. "So, anyone going to tell me why I'm here? You realize this IV isn't necessary right? I'm perfectly healthy."

Kaname sighed. "You've been unconscious for two weeks Allen."

Allen slightly frowned. "Are you serious? What the hell happened?"

Kaname shrugged as he sat on the foot of the bed. "Kanda's.. abilities sometimes can manipulate a persons sleeping patterns. He doesn't know how to reverse it and neither do I... we had to wait until you woke up to ask you ourselves. Normally.. people don't wake up.

Allen's eyes flickered to meet Kanda's, in the split second Allen stared in them before the elder looked away, Allen saw guilt. Kanda was completely consumed in it. His hair was a mess, he looked like he hadn't sleep for days. Why was Kanda so weird? "

Kaname pulled the IV out. "Kanda tell Lavi he can leave now, would you? I need a moment to speak with Allen." Kanda nodded as he left the room leaving Allen slightly silent.

"So Allen, Lord Mikk has told me his suspicions about the topic. It seems Marian Cross, a member of the senate has a little role to play in this. Do you know him?"

Allen slightly pouted. "He's my master, he's a stupid debt collecting, alcoholic jerk who makes me pay off his debts while he just makes more! But.. he's the only family I really have left." Allen slightly lowered his head as he sighed.

Kaname sighed as well but for a different reason. "Allen, Marian Cross is a murderer. He's a powerful vampire who likes to take advantage of the human population. He seems to be fascinated with you, perhaps you know of one of the top men in charge. His name is Mana Campbell. He has strong connections specifically with Marian."

Allen's eyes widened. "M-Mana's my father! He found me in the circus! H-He's alive?! I have to go see him!" Allen jumped out of the bed only to have his wrist caught by Kaname's hand. "Allen.. he was the one who secretly sent hunters to anger pure-blood vampires... in return they killed many hunters and were hunted down themselves for crimes."

Allen glared and pulled against Kaname's grasp. "He wouldn't do that. He's kind! He doesn't care about people or vampires. He raised me!" Kaname glared. "He did not Allen. Tyki is your brother."

Allen sighed. "Listen, I don't know what kind of nightmare this is, but my loyalty belongs to him. Just let me go find him! Tyki is my enemy and I refuse to be handed over to him!"

Kaname sighed. "Allen.. he doesn't want you to be handed over to him. He wants to join the school and earn your trust." Allen glared. "I'll kill him. I hate him." Kaname pulled Allen into his arms and held the younger softly against his chest. "Allen, I can't allow him to come without your agreement. So will you allow him to join the school? He won't bother you. He just wishes to be friends and show his side of the story."

Allen once again heard the heartbeat he so desperately loved, slowly he nodded. "I.. guess he can join.." Kaname nodded as he held Allen in his arms. "Allen.. Kanda can easily get over emotional.. I doubt he meant to do this to you. I haven't scolded him because I was waiting to see if you were angry with him."

Allen clutched Kaname's shirt. "I.. I didn't mean to ask him." Kaname raised an eyebrow as he watched Allen nervously pull away from Kaname. "Ask him what Allen?"

Kaname saw Allen's eyes begin to water. "I.. I asked him about who he had a crush on.." Kaname said nothing as Allen began rubbing his fingers together. "I-I asked if he had a crush on you... he didn't deny it... instead he left to go get blood tablets."

Kaname sighed and laid his head on Allen's shoulder. "His last lover died at the hands of a hunter. He's been distraught since then. He hasn't even been able to look at people the same.. everyone to him is somehow the enemy. He's opened up since he came here.. in fact I'm glad he trusts me as well as a few other vampires.. but its hard for him to even go near humans."

Allen stared at Kaname. "Alma?" Kaname looked up at Allen. "You knew Alma?" Allen shook his head. "I.. I fought Kanda to keep him from killing Alma.. They were childhood friends. The order.. they turned him into something of an akuma. His body.. was carrying his previous bodies soul. They are second exorcists.. Kanda was one of them.. I helped them escape but in return my Noah was beginning to awaken. I remember seeing the Earl a little while later.. I had run away from the order with help from T-... Tyki and Road.. then everything went blank..

"Then we were on that mission.. it was slightly weird to begin with. Nothing seemed normal, in fact there were no signs of the innocence. Then there was this place and that's all I remember..."

Kaname raised his eyebrow. "So Tyki helped you escape? And you still consider him your enemy?" Allen's face was red. "Something happened to Road... that man hurt her, not Tyki.. I thought he was coming to kill me for letting her get hurt.. It was my fault."

Allen buried his face in Kaname's chest, he quietly began sobbing into the soft fabric. Kaname stroked Allen's hair. "Road is your sister." Allen froze as he looked up to see if Kaname was serious, tears streamed down his red cheeks. "W-What?"

Kaname smiled. "Tyki said if you said he could join, he'd bring her in hopes you'd remember."

Allen's face lit up. "T-They know me?!" Kaname nodded. "They're your family." Allen wasn't sure if Kaname meant the Noah inside of him or him himself, however he wasn't going to ruin the chance to see them. As well as question them.

Allen smiled, his plans plotting in his stomach. Yes, he'd cooperate. However in return he'd corner them with questions in private. He'd get close to his enemies and then attack. He'd force the information out of them if he had to.

Kaname stroked Allen's cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better. However, don't mention your relation to Tyki and Road to the other vampires. They'd get all kinds of stirred up."

Allen smiled and hugged Kaname. "Okay."

Kaname's face went serious as he lifted Allen's face to meet his. "I realize you haven't been conscious this whole time.. but I've been lonely. Have you thought about my offer?"

Allen's face went pink as he lowered his eyes. "I.. I'm nervous. I don't know who would want to have my virginity except for you.." Kaname smiled slightly. "I could think of a few.. so tell me Allen. Do you want me to ask around?"

Allen pouted as he shook his head. "Of course not! T-That's weird.. I just really think you're the only one who'd ever want it.." Kaname played with a piece of Allen's hair. "So then.. may I have it?"

* * *

 **Sick-San: Is it bad of me to leave it right there?**

 **Lavi: '_' I.. don't know how to feel about this.**

 **Kanda: Tch. You're all idiots.**

 **Lavi: Could it be Kanda wants Allen's virginity?**

 **Allen: O_O**

 **Kanda: SHUT UP! OF COURSE NOT!**

 **Lenalee: Maybe I do.**

 **Kanda: '_'**

 **Lavi: O_O**

 **Allen: O_O**

 **Sick-San: Uh.. okay... um.**

 **Komui: O_O I.. don't know how to feel right now.**

 **Allen: Uhh O_O**


	7. They're Here

**Chapter 7**

 **They're here.**

* * *

Allen stared into Kaname's eyes, he already knew Kaname would ask that.. but how he would respond still wasn't in his mind. He slowly opened his mouth, trying to find the words to tell Kaname how he felt, however there were knocks on the door. Allen quickly jumped out of Kaname's arms and began putting on his coat as the door opened. "Kaname, the headmaster wants me to assist Allen to his office."

Kaname nodded as he stood up. "Don't worry Allen, you can answer later." Allen nodded, sighing in relief when Kaname was gone. Allen fixed his tie as he turned to see Zero leaning against the wall. This time Zero wasn't glaring, he just seemed curious in Allen. "You've slept for a while. Why?"

Allen blushed and lowered his head. "Fatigue. I suppose." Zero nodded. "Ready?" This time it was Allen's turn to nod as he followed Zero, this would practically be the 7th time he'd been forced to go to the headmasters office. He wasn't going to lie, it was becoming quite a nuisance.

There got there in a matter of minutes, Zero stood in the office for what Allen assumed was protection for the headmaster. Allen slightly said as the headmaster smiled up at him. "I'm glad you're awake... although you might be one of the most troublesome of my students, I still am glad you're doing better."

Allen slightly smiled. "I.. I'm sorry I keep causing trouble... you remind me of Komui. He's always dealing with everything that happens in the order.. I'm very grateful for your kindness." He bowed slightly, which earned a squeal from the headmaster. "You are just as cute as Yuki!" Allen slightly looked up with a blush. "P-Pardon?"

The headmaster smiled. "Allen, Kaname has informed me of your situation. I'm glad you decided to allow Tyki and Road to join, they paid you and myself a visit while you were unconscious."

Allen blinked a few times as the headmaster continued. "They seem anxious to see you.. I do hope you really are okay with them coming, especially with them being pure-bloods."

Zero slightly hissed as Allen's eyes flicked over to the boy behind him. Allen didn't know why, but something inside him told him to reassure Zero. Unconsciously his hand reached up and touched Zero's tattoo, the elder froze as he stared down at Allen.

"They.. called you a beast.. B-But.. I think you're the opposite.. I've seen beasts worse then vampires... I'd rather you be thirsty for blood then you being commanded to kill innocent people because of one person. I've been called a monster.. you and I are alike.. I fight the Noah and you fight vampires.. however, we're both being consumed by our enemies.. I protect people but they only think I'm hurting them. You're protecting them too.. so.. please don't be so upset by two vampires. Because.. one day you'll be the one taking their lives. Right?"

Both Zero and the headmaster were silent, both in complete shock. Zero was the first to speak. "Yes.. I will." Allen smiled. "Then bear with them a little while longer. I realize it must be weird living with the very thing you hunt.. but... I'm going to try it out.. so if you can do it, I can do it."

The headmaster raised his eyebrow, unsure of Allen's words. Zero nodded. "So we'll hunt the beasts?" Allen smiled and nodded. "It's our duty."

Kaien stared at the two who seemed to forget of his presence, had Allen just said he was going to start hunting the vampires? Which vampires? Would the peace of his school be interrupted?

The headmaster stood up. "Allen, I cannot allow you to even speak those things, if you do something to disrupt the peace at this school I will find a more effective way to punish you."

Allen turned around to face Kaien as Zero fainted. Kaien stared at Allen, slightly uneasy. "I have no intention of disrupting the peace, however if trouble brings itself here I have no choice but to fight it."

Within seconds Allen's hand was on Kaien's neck, a purple light surrounding them, the headmaster soon fainted against his desk. Allen left the two as he walked back to the moon dorm, quite a group of girls began following him and whispering.

He sighed, slightly embarrassed of his hair. He made it safely inside the dorm as he sighed, shutting the door firmly behind him. He looked up to see a few vampires doing their own things, Kaname was sitting on the couch with a book, his gaze was on Allen. "How was it?"

Allen sighed as he walked over to Kaname, the elder patted the seat beside him. Allen sat slowly as he unconsciously cuddled into Kaname's arm. "I forgot what happened.."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "You forgot?" Allen nodded as he looked up to Kaname. "It's like.. I wasn't in control of my body and then things went blank. We were talking about Tyki and Road and Zero seemed uncomfortable. So I was going to tell him if he wanted to go out in the hall he could because I had no intentions of hurting the headmaster.. but it all went black. Then when I came to I was walking back to the dorm..

"There were girls following me and whispering.. I think they were teasing me about my hair.."

Kaname stared at Allen. "How odd.." Just in that second Seiren was kneeling in front of Kaname. "Lord Kaname, they're here." Kaname nodded as he leaned back on the sofa. Allen was looking back and forth between the two. "Eh?"

The front door swung open and out popped a girl with blue hair, spiked in all directions. She had a small umbrella as she looked around the room, her eyes landing on Allen. She threw the umbrella and rushed to Allen's arms, hugging him tightly. "Allen!"

Allen sighed as he hugged the small girl in his arms. "Road.. just as playful as ever." She looked up with an slightly devious grin. "I've been made aware of your situation! But.. you seem just as normal as ever.. Say Allen, where'd you go after all this time?"

Allen cocked his head. "I tried hiding from the Millennium Earl.. but he found me.. and.." Allen lowered his head. "I can't remember what happened after I saw him. I said something and then it went blank.."

Road slightly whimpered as he kissed Allen's cheek. "Allen-Chan don't worry! Road-Sama will protect you from him if he ever tries to take you away!"

Allen didn't really like the attention Road had given the pair as he pushed her away. "I can protect myself Road.. you should be protecting yourself. We are enemies. I could betray you at anytime."

Road let go of Allen as she looked at him. "W-What? Allen where did that come from? We aren't enemies.."

Allen slightly glared. "Even after the kindness you've shown me, I cannot forget what you did to Lenalee and myself on that mission. I can't forgive you or Tyki for hurting my friends!"

Road's lip slightly quivered. "W-What are you-?"

Tyki put his hands on Road's shoulders. "I told you." A few tears slipped down Road's cheeks as she stared at Allen. "H-He's.." Tyki nodded. "Yeah."

Allen sighed as he lowered his head. "I.. I realize now you did try to help me. You saved me after all.. but.. the things you've done. In the end I will kill you for the countless lives you've taken. Both of you."

Tyki sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Like I said before Road, just don't take anything he says seriously." Road nodded and Allen glared. "What did you say? You think just because I've misplaced my innocence means I can't kill you? You should remember how close you were to death before. Just because master cross didn't finish you when he had the chance means nothing!"

Tyki stared at Allen. "Kaien Cross?" Allen growled. "Marian Cross, my master."

Road stared at Allen with her mouth gaped, a few vampires around the room were slightly in shock. "H-He's from the senate?" A few girl vampires left the room as Kaname sighed. "That's enough Allen."

Allen looked up at Kaname. "K-Kaname? Why! You know I hate them! Kanda hates them too! I know he does! They hurt-" Allen stopped talking as he lowered his head, slightly for a second. "I-.. you're right. Kaname.. I wish to go to bed now. I.. I'm still tired after all."

Kaname sighed as he nodded. "I'm sorry for the disruption, Seiren please show them to their rooms. Allen's still ill, it's my fault for letting him out of the nurses office so soon after he'd just waken up."

Kaname stood up as Allen followed him, clutching the pure-blood's hand rather tightly. Allen kept his head low until they were safely in Kaname's room. Allen launched himself into Kaname's arms, holding the man tightly. "I'm sorry! It's just.. no matter what, the past I've believed to be true... I can't stop from believing it Kaname!"

Kaname held Allen in his arms. "Allen, you have complete trust in me?" Allen nodded as he continued to keep himself close to Kaname's warmth. "Then please believe, even if they are your enemies and you've lost your innocence. Doesn't mean I'd let them hurt you. If it comes to it, I will protect you no matter what. You are as precious to me as Yuki is."

For some reason, Allen still felt lonely. "K-Kaname.. a little part of me... wants you to take my virginity.. but even so.. I'm scared of being betrayed."

Kaname sighed. "Allen.. I won't be able to love you the way you need me to.. Because that place is for Yuki.. There are lots of people you can trust here. People who will not betray you."

Allen whimpered as he clutched Kaname, never in his life had he become this helpless. "T-They would only put up with me if it was what you wanted.. it wouldn't be like real love." Allen slightly whispered as he buried his face closer to Kaname's chest, once again hearing the heartbeat that seemed to always calm him down.

"I.. I suppose you're right. I do love you like I love Yuki.. but I don't want to betray her or you.." Allen closed his eyes as he breathed in. "I.. I'd be okay if you betrayed me.. because. I'd still care for you Kaname.. I respect you.. and love you."

* * *

 **Sick-San: '_' So.. like someone please suggest to me who should have Allen's virginity!**

 **Lavi: :'( Maybe I should..**

 **Kanda: .. What makes you think you deserve it. You haven't even been there for him!**

 **Lavi: B-But I was outside waiting for him to wake up!**

 **Allen: THIS ISN'T AN AUCTION SICK-SAN! WHY ARE YOU ASKING FOR HELP!?**

 **Sick-San: .. Then I guess you want your first time to be with your master then?**

 **Allen: Ehhhh!?- What!? NO!**

 **Sick-San: Yeah.. agreed.**

 **Allen: *Sobs***

 **Lavi: o_o.. well then... I suppose someone should suggest Allen's taker. Please nominate me everyone.**

 **Kanda: What the hell!**

 **Lavi: So you expect them to nominate you? What if they want to nominate Kaname?**

 **Kanda: '_'**

 **Kaname: It would be rather interesting to see that turn out..**

 **Kanda: ...**

 **Tyki: Um, last time I checked I also wish to be nominated.**

 **Kanda: WHAT THE HELL!**

 **Zero: Me too.**

 **Sick-San: ;D Please help me decide!**

 **Allen: ... Or lets just keep my virginity intact! That's a private matter Sick-San! W-Why are you offering me to men.. *Slightly pouts.***

 **Sick-San: O/O.. BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT NOW!**

 **Allen: .-. He better be hot..**


	8. Nervous Boys

**Chapter 8**

 **Nervous Boys**

* * *

That night Kaname hadn't taken Allen's virginity, in fact quite the opposite. He stared at the sleeping boy on his lap, slightly unsure if he was the one who pushed him so far. "Allen.."

There was a soft knock on the door that jerked his attention away from the pale figure. "Yes?" The door slowly was pushed open as Tyki popped his head in. "The moon dorm is back from classes.. is he still..?" Kaname nodded. "I'm sure he'll do better soon. Just let him get used to you more."

Tyki nodded. "If you'll excuse me." With that Tyki left Kaname and Allen.

Kaname stared down at Allen as he softly stroked Allen's hair. "I suppose it's hard to understand people, isn't it Allen?" Allen only softly moaned from the contact. Kaname smiled as he sighed.

 **~Time Skip to a few days later~**

Allen's eyes were cautiously on Tyki as he sat as close to Kanda as possible. Tyki would occasionally look up from his books to peek at Allen who was steadily glaring at him. Kanda sighed as he looked back and forth between the two. This was the third day Allen had done this. He wouldn't speak to Tyki, just glare. Yagari recovered and was now teaching, occasionally glaring at Allen.

Allen didn't seem to mind as he just continued his intense glare fest on Tyki. Kanda flicked Allen in the head only to have the younger hiss and rub the spot. "What do you think you're doing?" Kanda whispered.

Allen rolled his eyes. "If I stare hard enough maybe he'll explode and die." Allen whispered back, Kanda slightly groaned at Allen's stupidity. "Stop being so immature. He's a pure-blood you should be respecting him. I don't care if you're just a human."

Allen ignored Kanda as he continued to glare at Tyki. Kanda leaned on his arm as he stared at Allen, ignoring Yagari as he droned on about crap.

Allen waited for Tyki to leave the class before he got up and stretched, slightly yawning. Kanda stood up and sighed heavily as he watched Allen. "You seriously won't even go near him? Wouldn't it be an honor?"

Allen glared. "An honor? Yeah right Kanda, I'd probably puke right before I kill him." Kanda sighed as he scratched his head. "Listen here you brat, pure-bloods aren't vampires you can disrespect. You do realize he's more powerful than you can imagine, right?"

Allen stared at Kanda. "Wow.. coming from you? It really is the end of the world. Come on Kanda keep up, he's our enemy. We can't just be manipulated by everyone."

Kanda glared. "He is not my enemy Allen." Allen stared. "Stop saying my name!" Kanda raised his eyebrow. "What? What the hell am I supposed to call you? Retard?"

Allen glared. "Just call me that stupid nickname! It's creepy when you say my name!" Kanda's eyes widened. "You're calling me creepy?! You're the one hanging around with vampires. You could be killed at any minute!"

Allen folded his arms and turned away like a child. "That's stupid. Why would you say that? We risk our lives everyday to fight akuma and you're worried about vampires killing us?"

Kanda rubbed his temples. "Allen I am a vampire. I could kill you!" Allen slightly smirked. "Yeah but I'm used to you trying to kill me you jerk."

Kanda groaned. "Stop acting like this is okay! It's disgusting!" Allen raised his eyebrow. "What's disgusting? ME!? HOW DARE YOU BAKANDA!"

Kanda blocked a slight chop from Allen. "What the hell!? I didn't call you disgusting!" Allen glared as he tried chopping Kanda again. "Yeah right! It's exactly what it sounded like!"

Allen watched Kanda glare. "J-Just.. You're an idiot!" Allen swung his book at Kanda's head. "How dare you! You're the idiot!" Kanda hissed as he grabbed Allen's wrist before the book could hit. "You're the idiot Allen! Stop trying to hit me!"

Allen tried jerking from Kanda's grasp but failed. "Oh please! How am I the idiot?!" Kanda sighed as he let go of Allen's hand, his face slightly red. "Just shut up and stop bothering me." Kanda grabbed his book as he left the classroom.

Allen stood still in silence in the empty classroom. "What was that about..?"

Allen shook his head as he left the room, ready to just go eat and sleep.

He walked down the hall silently as he stared out the windows, enjoying the sun rise. He slightly smiled to himself. "How pretty.."

Just as he finished his sentence he collided into a human body. Allen held his nose as he bowed. "I'm sorry!" He heard a familiar chuckle as he looked up to see Lavi grinning down at him. "Hey."

Allen stared with wide eyes, slightly nervous. "H-Hi Lavi.." It'd be a while since they'd last spoken to each other. Lavi ignored the tension. "So were you the one who got Kanda all worked up?" Allen pouted as he lowered his head. "I.. it wasn't my fault he called me an idiot."

Lavi slightly chuckled. "That's odd. So you wanna hang out before bed?" Allen raised his eyebrow as he raised his head. "Hang out? Why?"

Lavi shrugged. "No reason you just seem tense these past few days since Lord Mikk came. I thought I'd cheer you up. But if you don't want to that's fine too."

Allen smiled as he took Lavi's hand. "I'd love to hang out! Is there a library anywhere?" Lavi stared at Allen, slightly bored. "The library? That's the most boring place here."

Allen tugged Lavi along with him as he began searching. "No it's not! The Lavi I know loves to read. He's super smart too! I think that's why I like him so much! He doesn't ever even brag about it either!"

Lavi felt his face get warm as he let Allen drag him to the library, occasionally pointing out to a different direction.

Allen was searching down the isles in the empty library. "Oh cool look at these ones!" Lavi leaned forward and read the titles. "What?! These are so boring though Allen. Who wants to learn about history?"

Allen chuckled. "Lavi knows about all the history. That's what the Bookman clan does. They record the true history of the world." Allen touched his chin as he spoke. "Sometimes I feel dumb around Lavi.. but he acts dumb too so. It's okay!" Allen grinned, slightly blushing.

"Does Lavi look like me?" Lavi asked as he stared at Allen. The younger grinned bigger. "Duh! Exactly! Except he used to wear a headband. He's just as tall too! I'm jealous!"

Lavi chuckled. "But if you were taller then you'd have to lean so far down to kiss girls." Allen stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes. "I have no intention of kissing girls. They're gross."

Lavi stared at Allen as he grinned. "What!? You really think they are? Come on Allen you're almost a man. You should accept it."

Allen sighed as he continued his search for a book. "I'm okay with kissing, just not with girls. They're more like friends really. I can nauseous when I even think about doing that stuff with them."

Lavi's eyes narrowed as he went quiet. "Allen.. you don't like girls but you like kissing? You kiss boys?"

Allen turned and slightly glared. "Of course not!" Lavi sighed as Allen turned back to the books. "Then who do you kiss? You're not asexual are you?" Allen whined. "I haven't kissed a boy, but that doesn't mean I don't want to Lavi."

Lavi froze as he stared at Allen, had he really just heard that come from this innocence boys mouth? "W-Wait can you repeat that?"

Allen groaned as he shook his head. "Don't mock me! I don't care if you don't want to be my friend because I like boys. I'll go back home and no one will ever even know."

Lavi didn't know what to do as he turned Allen's face towards his, he leaned in slightly as he stared at Allen. Allen wasn't moving as he stared back, suddenly nervous of the elder. "L-Lavi?"

Lavi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning in further. Allen's eyes snapped shut as he awaited for the very thing he desired most.

* * *

 **Sick-San: So uh.. reviews? I'm excited for the story to continue! Time for the sexual hints!**

 **Kaname: Wasn't the virginity a sexual hint?**

 **Allen: *Sighs.* You're all weird and perverted!**

 **Kanda: Ehh!? Moyashi you know nothing!**

 **Lavi: I don't think I'll deny that..**

 **Tyki: '_'**

 **Sick-San: I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter ;D**


	9. New Trust

**Chapter 9**

 **New Trust**

* * *

As Allen closed his eyes he could only think of Kanda. Was this betraying the man he loved? No. Kanda didn't think of him just like the Samurai he'd been admiring for months. Allen didn't dare move as he felt Lavi's breath inches away from his, only to feel it disappear within seconds. Allen opened his eyes to see Lavi staring off in another direction. Allen stared slightly uneasy he'd done something wrong.

Lavi turned back to Allen and put his finger against his lip as a few female voices were heard. Allen stiffened and nodded as he looked to Lavi for help. No, Allen had to be the one to get them out, chances are Lavi was scared too.

Allen nodded to himself as he felt Lavi tugging him in the opposite direction. Allen stared at Lavi giving him a confused expression. Soon Allen was outside the library in an area surrounded by trees. "L-Lavi?" Lavi sighed in relief as he turned to Allen. "Sorry, I didn't think you knew about that exit and you seemed to be off in your own world for a minute there."

Allen rubbed his forehead as he nodded. "I thought you were scared so I was thinking of a way to get us out without them seeing." Lavi chuckled. "If the worst came we could of pretended to be studying."

Allen sighed and chuckled. "See you are super smart! You saved us from those scary girls!"

Lavi slightly smirked. "That was just quick thinking Allen." Allen tilted his head and shrugged. "Come on don't say that! If I was thinking of a way out we would've gotten lost all over the place!"

Lavi smiled. "You're really that reckless?" Allen rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm not reckless it's just my luck sucks." Lavi chuckled. "Mines pretty good." Allen rolled his eyes again. "Come on lets go back to the dorm." Lavi nodded.

Both were feeling the effects of exhaustion seeping in as they walked back to the dorm. Allen waved goodbye as he watched Lavi go to his room, he slightly sighed as he marched himself to Kanda's room. He slowly opened the door to see it empty as he sighed and let himself in. He sat on his new bed as he stared at the sun. "So pretty.."

"No duh idiot."

Allen swirled around to see Kanda entering the room and pulling off his tie. Allen sighed as he quickly shut the curtains and slipped off his shoes. "You and Lavi were gone for dinner."

Allen inwardly rolled his eyes as he sat on the bed, removing his jacket. "Yeah we were hanging out." Kanda made a noise Allen was all too familiar with. "Tch. Baka."

Kanda slid on a pair of silk pajama pants as he climbed onto his bed. Allen slid his pajamas on as he played with the fabric. Kanda watched Allen for a few seconds before rolling over and facing the wall.

Allen's eyes examined Kanda's body, slightly admiring it. He blinked a few times before he realized what a pervert he was being. He shook his head as he covered up. As he was staring up at the ceiling his stomach began turning and the room seemed to be stained with blood. The walls were familiar and the sun was gone. Allen sucked in his breath as his eyes widened. _Where was he?_

He didn't dare move until he felt a hand slap him across the face. Allen blinked as he stared up at Kanda. "Allen? What was that?"

Allen was tempted to jump into Kanda's arms but instead pushed Kanda's hand away. "Sorry I was just thinking"

Kanda glared. "You screamed."

Allen sighed. "I did not"

The door to their room was thrust open by a confused looking Takuma. "Is everything alright?" Kanda looked up and then looked back down to Allen. "There was a spider. This idiot was acting like a baby so I had to kill it."

Allen glared. "Me the baby? How funny of you Kanda. You were practically crying."

Kanda's eyes lit red. "What!? How dare you!" Takuma sighed and nodded. "You two.. please sleep well." He shut the door and Kanda sighed. "Great job, you really need to make up your mind. Are you sane or what?"

Allen shrugged. "I don't know really. I'm fairly certain I'm some sort of murderer now."

Kanda looked at Allen. "One who kills humans?"

Allen tossed himself back on his bed. "Yeah maybe. If akuma aren't real.. then I probably am a monster. Those could've been human lives I took."

Kanda sat back down on his bed and crossed his legs, Allen's eyes were locked on Kanda's. "Kanda.. I think I have to tell you something."

Kanda raised his eyebrow as Allen nervously scratched his head. "I think I.. like you.."

Allen could see Kanda tense up. Was his reaction going to be the same? Would this Kanda reject him too? It took weeks to muster the courage to tell his fellow exorcist, who only rejected him and soon began courting Lenalee. _Lenalee_.. Of all people it had to be a good friend of his.

Lenalee had told Allen she was disgusted by him asking out her boyfriend. _Her._.. boyfriend.

Allen lowered his eyes. "When you're nice like this. Maybe we could be friends." Hopefully Kanda would still talk to him. He didn't want to watch the one person he wanted to trust most deny his entire existence because of a silly crush that had ruined his last "friendship" with the man.

"You want to be friends? Why? I thought you hated me?" Allen kept his head bowed as he shook it. "No.. I admire your strength and bravery. Maybe I'm just trying to hold on to something that was never mine to keep."

Kanda didn't understand what Allen was saying. "We... can be friends." Allen slightly smiled as he looked up. "Thank you Kanda."

Allen slid under his blankets and rolled over, not wanting to say or do anything until he was fully awake and able to comprehend his stupidity.

Kanda stayed awake for a bit longer as he stared at Allen.

The evening came all too quickly as Allen pried his eyes open. He was exhausted.

A face loomed over him as he squinted his eyes. "Kanda?" Kanda rolled his eyes as he returned to his pile of clothes. Allen sat up and wearily rubbed his eyes. "I was making sure you weren't in a coma."

Allen sighed again, not really in the mood to even make conversation with the elder. He was slightly displeased with himself for acting so childish the past few days. He was going to stop those Noah at all costs, even if it meant befriending them for the time being.

Allen stretched and looked out at the sun setting, he softly sighed which caused Kanda's eyes to briefly flicker over to Allen before resuming his changing.

Deep in Allen's mind he knew only two things. First, the Noah were trying to deceive him. Second, Kaname has something to do with the exorcists forgotten memories. Perhaps he hadn't been able to get to Allen before the boy could wake up.

Allen scratched his chin. "It doesn't explain them being vampires...hn.." Allen thought aloud as he stared at the window. Kanda stopped moving as he turned to Allen. "What?" Allen looked over to Kanda. "What?" Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Who being vampires? Lord Mikk?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "No you, Lenalee, and Lavi. It's all.. too.. weird.." Kanda sighed slightly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kanda watched Allen tense. "I-It's just that.. you don't hate me. So.. you don't know what I said either. So.." Allen lowered his head. "So now we're friends.. it's... strange and I don't know what to do. Normally I'd just ignore you and your jerky comments.. but recently I've been a wreck, even before you guys forgot me."

Kanda stared at Allen, not moving and barely even breathing. "Before? Did someone die or something?" Allen slightly rolled his eyes. "No just some stupid stuff. Then everyone hated me. Then we all got sent on that mission and I'm pretty sure you all would've let me die if it came down to it."

Kanda sighed. "If they'd let you die why did you hang around them?"

Allen shrugged. "I didn't have anyone else."

Kanda fixed his shirt. "It's Saturday. What do you plan on doing?"

Allen blinked as he shrugged. "I don't really have any plans actually. I guess I can go apologize to those Noah."

Kanda sighed. "Do you intend on harassing them again?"

Allen slightly glared. "Of course not. I'm trying to be friendly thank you very much." Kanda sighed and nodded. "Want to get some breakfast first?" Allen nodded, slightly excited for food.

Allen was wearing his pajamas as he followed Kanda into the kitchen where none other than the Noah themselves were. "Morning Road." Allen murmured as he walked past the two, opening the fridge for some delicious food.

"Eh? Allen said good morning?"

Kanda was slightly stiff as well, he'd really thought Allen was using the friendship as a ploy.

Road, Tyki, and Kaname stared at Allen who went on with his own business. Allen quickly turned around. "Does anyone know how to make cake?"

Kanda stared at Allen. "C-Cake? You barely woke up! You little shit I won't let you bring cavities into this dorm!"

Allen glared at Kanda. "Then why'd we let you in Kanda?"

Kanda's eyes turned red as he glared. "You little-" Kaname coughed and the two huffed before continuing with their activities. Kaname looked Allen up and down who seemed to be quite peacefully enjoying eating bits of food before the others were done.

By the time Allen had finished his food everyone was just staring at him. Road giggled. "So you're appetite still hasn't changed. At least you're as normal as before."

Allen sighed and smiled. "I.. I should apologize for how I acted. I was just scared because it seems.. everything I've believed to be true.. turned out to be a lie." Allen was slightly frowning as he stared at his plate.

"Uncle Tyki will help you Allen!"

Allen looked up. "How?"

Tyki was playing with his napkin as he looked up. "I don't think you'd like the method, however I believe a vampire sealed your own vampire genes and created false memories in your head.. if you allow me to change you into a vampire the memories will reawaken as painlessly as possible."

Allen stared at Tyki before giggling. "I'm not a vampire, listen I don't really get how like all this vampire stuff is happening. Maybe this is just innocence at work."

Allen's eyes widened. "Like the rewinding town.." Allen stood up and nodding. "It's all making sense. We just have to find the innocence and then things will go back to normal."

Tyki sighed. "Do you really want things to go back? I can see your dreams Allen. What you call your life sounds like hell to me."

Allen lowered his head. "I-It's the only life I have.. I have no choice... at least this way I'm not just wasting space."

Kanda stared at Allen as the younger sighed. "Mana said to keep walking. Because.. that's what he did. Even though he didn't tell me all the things I wanted to know about him, didn't change how much he meant to me. Mana saved me from what I was going to become."

Allen looked up at Tyki. "He protected me and taught me things. That's the life I wanted.." Allen sighed again. "But I can save akuma from the Earl. I can do it. I can fight. I have to because I need a purpose. My life isn't good, but neither was Lenalee's or Kanda's. They still fight too. We're supposed to be a family-"

Tyki stood up. "They betrayed you Allen."

Allen sighed. "No.. I did. I'm supposed to be an exorcist of God. I have to stop the Earl before he finds the heart. At any cost. And my stupid emotions got in the way of my duty. I'm sorry if I'm just insane, but I believe in my past because before Mana I had none."

Road leaped into Allen's arms and hugged him. "I'll always love my Allen!"

Allen sighed as he looked Road up and down. "This seems familiar." Road giggled. "Yeah because I jump on you all the time!" Allen let his tense shoulders just hold Road. "Yeah.. that seems to be a habit..."

Road giggled and stepped back. "Wanna play dress up?" Allen's mouth gaped as Tyki stared in horror. "Dress up?"

Road's grin could've been sadistic if her face could actually form the way she wanted it to. "Yeah just like.. dollies! I can dress you up so you'll look so handsome!"

Tyki choked. "Road if you're plann-" "Of course nothing bad will happen! I swear on my own life Tyki!"

Allen sighed. "Road I hate dress up.."

Road giggled. "I know."

Allen whimpered as he looked at Kanda who was glaring at him, quickly returning the glare. "Fine I'll play dress up."

Road shrieked in happiness as she dragged Allen out of the room. "Kanda."

Kanda's attention was jerked to Kaname. "Yes Lord Kaname?"

Kaname smiled. "Thank you for whatever it is you keep saying to him. He seems more reassured whenever he's near you."

Kanda blushed as Kaname praised him. "I didn't really notice.."

Kaname smiled. "Please keep watching out for him."

Kanda nodded as Tyki chuckled. "So tell me, has he mentioned anything about his past Kanda?"

Kanda turned to look at Tyki. "He.. he was acting strange last night... I'm not sure why but there was something very strange happening to him. He started spacing off and then he screamed. Takuma came to check on us... but I fear something is wrong with him."

Tyki sighed. "He's trying to remember his past.. when vampire genes are sealed, sometimes it's possible for that vampire who is now a human to retrieve some of their memories, however sometimes they are covered in blood and can scare that human. After first trying to reawaken the memories, hallucinations will start occurring more often until the human goes insane trying to remember.

"That's why I wish to awaken his vampire self before he destroys his human sanity. Please stay with him at all times, hunters seem to be popping up more often. I don't want him near them. We'll have to do something about the Earl.. I can't imagine why he'd want anything to do with Allen.."

Kaname nodded. "We'll just have to find out."


	10. The Truth?

**Chapter 10**

 **The Truth?**

* * *

Allen wobbled out of Road's room with her dragging him to the main hall where quite a group of vampires were. Allen was in a large black dress that he couldn't even move out of. Everyone went silent as he fell on the floor.

Road whined. "Come on Allen, the corset isn't that bad."

Allen gasped as he looked up and glared. "You tied me up!"

Road giggled as Tyki groaned. "Road you lied again?"

Allen was trying to crawl over to Kaname for assistance until Road pulled him back. "He looks cute! Who wouldn't want to marry him?"

Kaname's face was red, as well as Kanda's.

Allen groaned as he laid on the ground, Tyki's hands unlacing the suffocating fabrics. Soon he was half naked on the floor, gasping for air. "Road you left bruises!"

Road pouted as she stood in a corner. "He wouldn't stay still.."

Allen was clutching his legs as Tyki stared at him. "W-What is it Tyki?"

Tyki's eyes were red as he stared down at Allen. "Your skin.. its so beautiful." Allen's eyes widened just as he felt teeth skin into his neck. "T-Tyki..?"

Everyone was silent in the room as they watched the events unfold before them. Allen stared at the ceiling until a mouth connected with his. He tried to squirm but was held in place.

His body began warming up. Blood. It was in his mouth. It tasted like iron.

Allen accidentally swallowed most of the blood that was shoved into his mouth by Tyki's.

He stared blankly at Tyki as the elder pulled away. He couldn't move, his left arm was burning. His head ached.

Tyki's brows furrowed. "Allen... are you okay?"

Allen slightly pulled away. "W-Why did you do that?"

Tyki's eyes widened. "What? You don't know who I am?"

Allen wriggled out of Tyki's arms. "You're a Noah. I know exactly who you are."

Allen held his neck as he stared at Tyki. "You are my enemy. That will never change."

Tyki leaned closer. "What's on your eye..?"

Allen glared. "You aren't going to trick me. I'm not easily fooled."

Kaname began walking towards Allen. "Allen.. don't move, somethings wrong with your eye."

Allen froze as Kaname touched the left side of his face. "It's almost like blood.. but it's not quite blood. Tyki did you mess it up somehow?"

Allen looked back and forth between the two. "No I swear I did it right.. but.. his memories haven't been restored.."

Kaname sighed. "Maybe Allen just needs rest. It's almost like a scar..."

Suddenly there was a bright light glowing from behind Allen. Everyone's eyes stared as a few figures stepped out. Allen gasped as he saw his friends in exorcist uniforms with an Allen in ropes.

"Kanda!"

Kanda stared at the Allen rushing to his arms. "The hell? Moyashi what the fuck are you doing here?! We've been looking for you everywhere you piece of shit! How dare you run off without us!"

Allen grinned. "You're here! Please save me!"

Kanda didn't even notice Allen's arms around his waist as he looked up to meet another pair of cobalt eyes. "The shit?"

Kanda stared at what could've been a twin. "Moyashi.. why is there another me? And why is there another you!"

Allen released Kanda and began giggling. "I'm not sure at all.. But this Kanda's a vampire! And he's so nice! Kaname stood up as the Allen in ropes struggled against Lavi's grip. "Oi Allen! There's another me!"

Allen quickly ran to Lavi's arms, accidentally knocking the ropes free from his hands. The Allen in ropes ran towards Tyki and threw himself in the pure-bloods arms. Tyki began untying the Allen who quickly latched on to Tyki's neck.

Tyki chuckled as he stroked the Allen's hair. "So you disappeared with someone else? How cruel of you Allen."

Kaname walked up to the human Allen and pulled him into his arms. "Allen.. so you weren't the boy we thought you were. I'm sorry for not believing you."

Allen hugged Kaname. "It's alright.. for a while I didn't even believe myself."

Kaname chuckled and released his grip on Allen. "I suppose you have to go home now.."

Allen smiled and shook his head. "I wish I didn't.. But I have to do something before I go."

Kaname raised his eyebrow as he grabbed the vampire Kanda's arm and began dragging him up the stairs. "Oi Allen! Let me go! You're wrinkling my shirt!"

Kanda stared at the two running off in disbelief. "What just happened?"

Kaname turned and smiled. "The real question is, what is about to happen and why does it need to be done before Allen leaves?"

Kanda stared blankly at Kaname. "Are you some kind of moron? Baka usagi go get the moyashi so we can leave."

Lavi pouted as he turned to Kanda. "Go get him yourself Yu-Chan. I'm too busy with myself. Can't you see?"

Kanda stared at Lavi who was enjoying the fact he had himself a twin. Kanda groaned. "I'll be back don't leave without me or I'll kill you. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMN NAME!"

Lavi grinned and rolled his eye. "Okay, okay."

Kanda began walking up the staircase as the Allen and vampire Kanda were shut inside their shared room.

Allen had pushed Kanda down on his bed and was on top of him. "Kanda.. I realize you and I are completely different.. but these few weeks I have felt nothing but admiration for you. I know you're a vampire and I'm not.. I'm just a pathetic human really. But I love you. At first I hated you.. but I don't want to leave you."

Allen stared sadly down at the vampire Kanda. "Allen.. but your lifetime will be over before mine.. Even if you stayed.. you wouldn't be mine forever."

Allen touched Kanda's cheek. "Please then, give me one last memory of you."

Kanda leaned into Allen's hand. "What would you like me to do?"

Allen leaned down, inches away from Kanda's face. "Me."

Kanda's eyes momentarily widened until he nodded. "If it is what you wish."

Their mouths seemed to melt together as their body heats rose. Kanda's fingers tangled in Allen's hair as he hungrily devoured the youngers' mouth. Allen couldn't contain his moans as Kanda sat up and pulled the younger into his lap, resuming the kiss almost instantly.

They hadn't even realized the door opened until they heard another voice. "W-Whaa?"

The pair looked up to see Kanda, his face bright red as he stared. The vampire Kanda smirked, setting Allen down on the bed, inching his way towards Kanda. "Want to join us? Neither of us will tell."

Kanda tried glaring but only failed. "I'm not g-gay."

The vampire Kanda leaned forward. "You don't have to be." The vampire Kanda pulled Kanda into the room and shut the door, locking it tightly. He led Kanda over to the bed with the half naked Allen staring at the two, slightly confused.

The vampire Kanda pulled Allen onto his lap, Allen's back was touching his chest. "Allen's probably in a lot of pain right now Kanda. Those underwear don't exactly have enough room to get hard in. Will you help him?"

Kanda gulped as he stared at Allen's underwear. "I.. Yes."

Allen whimpered as Kanda pulled the front of Allen's underwear down, the younger boys erection was finally free. "Ahh." Kanda looked up to see Allen laying back on his twins chest, obviously enjoying the freedom Kanda had just given him. "Kanda, help me get Allen off."

Kanda had no clue why he was suddenly being so submissive, maybe it was the red eyes his twin had been supporting since the second he came into the room.

Kanda nodded as he leaned down and took Allen's member into his mouth, swallowing around the shaft as he began bobbing his mouth up and down on the youngers' member.

Allen moaned and unconsciously thrust his hips up into Kanda's hot mouth. The Kanda behind him chuckled. "Allen, play nicely. I doubt he's done this before. I know it's unbearable isn't it?" Allen nodded just as the vampire's slender fingers worked their way up to Allen's nipples. Allen moaned from the sensations the two men were giving him.

Allen found himself coming undone as he spilled himself in Kanda's mouth. The Kanda behind him chuckled as he licked Allen's neck. "I knew there was a reason why I liked you so well Allen."

Kanda swallowed everything Allen had given him as he sat up, wiping the remaining liquid from his lips. His eyes were hungry as he stared at Allen. "K-Kanda?"

The vampire smirked as he watched the two in front of him. "That little shit Allen tried to make me bottom Moyashi. I want revenge for that impostor thinking he could have his way with me."

Allen's eyes widened as he was pulled onto his Kanda's lap, their lips connecting. Allen's body burned at the new sensations pooling in his stomach. He pulled the ponytail from Kanda's head as the elder only deepened the kiss more.

Allen was out of breath and unable to comprehend what was happening until his hands were tied together. "W-What?" Both of the Kanda's faces couldn't of looked more sadistic as they removed their pants.

Allen soon found himself bent over as both of the Kanda's slipped their fingers into his virgin hole. Allen moaned at the sudden intrusion, he could only feel those long fingers shoving themselves inside of him. He could feel an entire hand inside of him by the time the pain had fully registered. His prostate was being abused as his body trembled. Everything was right, except he couldn't cum. He tried so hard but it just wouldn't come out. He felt the fist being pulled out as he moaned.

Before he knew it the vampire Kanda had slid himself inside Allen, groaning into the younger boys neck. "So hot inside Allen."

Allen looked down at his member only to see it tied with a bow. His eyes widened, finally realizing why he couldn't get off. Things were getting dizzy as the "human" Kanda slid himself inside Allen, groaning at the friction him and his twin were making.

The three sat still as Allen's breathing slowly evened out. "P-Please move now."

Move they did, their thrusts seemed slow for only a few minutes before they began pounding into Allen. Allen's moan's were loud, it didn't help the two Kanda's only seemed to encourage his sounds. Their thrusts went deeper and harder the more they thrust.

Allen's body was numb but warm as he held onto his Kanda's shoulders, his body was trembling without him realizing it.

Allen felt Kanda pull the ribbon from his leaking erection, finally he could feel the release he needed so badly. He closed his eyes, and in ragged breaths and moans he came across Kanda's chest. The vampire behind him slightly hissing as he bit into Allen's neck.

Kanda groaned as Allen's walls only seemed to clamp down on him more, finally spilling himself in the younger. The vampire Kanda continued thrusting as he drank from Allen's neck, release consuming him moments later.

The three laid tangled together on the bed, the vampire Kanda untied Allen's wrists as the younger weakly smiled. He had regained his composure first as he slid on his clothes. Determined to fulfill his needs.

* * *

 **Sick-San: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there will be a few more and then I'll finish this story.**

 **Allen: O_o.. well that.. escalated quickly.**

 **Kanda: O_O.. I.. have no words.**

 **V Kanda: I loved it!**

 **Lenalee: ME TOO!**

 **Sick-San: I hope you guys don't mind how I am ending this story, I just already had too much occ Allen and really didn't know how to correct it. Maybe I'll rewrite it one day, but for now enjoy the multiple yaoi scenes!** **I couldn't decide who I'd give Allen's virginity to, at first it was Kaname but then I was like.. I'm still a Yullen super fan so. The rest of the scenes are just for everyone's little ovaries to enjoy. When Tyki did drink Allen's blood he returned Allen to his normal state. Which means Allen has his innocence and scar back. I'd like to pretend it was only temporary due to a different dimension Allen was somehow placed in.**


	11. Laven's Night

**Chapter 11**

 **Laven's Night**

* * *

He was fully clothed as he left the two Kanda's in the room, making his way to the top of the banister. He looked down at the vampire Lavi. "L-Lavi."

The vampire looked up, his eyes were completely red. No doubt they had smelt Allen's blood. "Please come help me. I lost something important. The two Kanda's are being lazy and I really need help."

Lavi's eyes returned to normal as he nodded, quickly making his way up the stairs. He followed Allen to his own room. "Allen why are we here?"

Allen shut the door and turned to Lavi. "You never finished kissing me at the library." Lavi's face turned bright red. "I-I.."

Lavi nodded, perfectly content in finishing his forgotten objective. His lips were instantly met with Allen's, the younger softly moaning as Lavi deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping past Allen's soft and pink lips.

Time seemed to be forgotten as Allen held onto the vampire who seemed to forget about everything else. Their tongues seemed to dance together so perfectly as Allen was pressed against Lavi's bedroom door. Allen couldn't even tell you how they'd gotten to the bed in the first place, all he knew was it was wood one moment and blankets the next.

Lavi's hands weren't as shy as he thought they'd be, they seemed curious about every part of Allen's body. Allen had no intention of stopping Lavi's hungry hands. They were under his clothes in seconds, or minutes. Allen couldn't decide if it was too slow or just right. Allen pulled the vampire's shirt over his head, enjoying the beautiful picture of the man.

"Lavi.."

Once again their kiss resumed, hands trying their best to remove clothes as their hungry mouths refused to part. Soon Allen had felt Lavi's warm fingers slide in his hole. He whimpered as Lavi pulled back and smile. "I'll find something that will make you feel better."

Allen stared at Lavi, his eyes widening as Lavi brushed over his prostate, he mouth couldn't stop the moan from erupting. Lavi smirked as Allen moaned.

Lavi slid a few more fingers in, softly kissing Allen's lips each time, hoping the boy he felt so strongly for wasn't in pain. Allen slowly began rocking his hips up and down on Lavi's fingers. The elder smirked and pulled them out. "I think you're ready."

Allen nodded as Lavi lined himself up against Allen's ass. "I've wanted to do this since the library."

Allen could feel the blush consuming his cheeks as Lavi slid himself inside. "H-Hot.."

Lavi sheathed himself fully inside Allen and waited for the younger. Allen couldn't believe how much pain he was in. Lavi was much bigger than either Kanda's were. But it was only a few minutes ago he was stretched to what he thought was his limit, yet somehow it was still so painful.

Lavi softly touched Allen's face. "I-Is it ok-kay to move y-yet Al-l-len?" Allen slowly opened his eyes and nodded. Lavi leaned down and resumed their kiss, hoping to distract the younger from anymore pain.

Allen felt Lavi's cock moving inside his body, it was strangely comforting and painful all at the same time. Allen slightly pulled away from Lavi's lips. "T-Too bi-ig L-Lav-vi."

Lavi chuckled as he stared down at Allen, lust slowly consuming him. "A-Allen.." Allen wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck and pulled him back down to meet his hungry lips.

Lavi couldn't contain himself as he began thrusting into Allen, much deeper than before. The younger was slowly losing himself, hoping to do nothing but stay with Lavi like this forever.

Allen began moving his body with Lavi, deepening the thrusts and hoping Lavi would find his prostate. Lavi lifted Allen's leg up as he sped up, groaning at the suffocating hole around him.

"A-Allen... I need to.."

Allen nodded. "Me too L-Lavi."

Within seconds Allen spilled himself on Lavi's chest, not realizing he'd clamped down on Lavi's member in the process. Lavi moaned into Allen's neck as he came. Filling Allen up before collapsing beside the human.

Lavi slid his arm around Allen's waist, pulling the younger against his chest. Both falling asleep in pure bliss.

* * *

 **Sick-San: So I think that might be the end.. For those of you who were voting for Kaname and Allen or Zeren I really just had no clue what to do. Allen just seemed to belong with Lavi. In my head Allen couldn't decide between the two and thought he'd confront both. Also did anyone else read chapter 219 and couldn't grasp the fact of who the Earl is? Like O_o.. I couldn't even continue with my story because of how crazy it was! Total twist.**

 **Sorry for this ending but I really just wanted to start a new story and only work on one instead of 3. Sorry I'm a coward. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
